MVC The Secret Wars
by Immatureboys
Summary: A cosmic Entity oversees the Multiverse of two forces and is curious to see which side is most superior in his own world of possibilities and potentials. Will their actions threaten, save, or possibly destroy the multiverse in this epic struggle of the two sides?
1. The new year

Author's Note: Happy New Year everybody, here is the sequel you've been waiting for. Just like my Ryu and Juri stories, I hope you enjoy it and hopes that it inspires people to make Spider-Man and Chun Li stories because I really would like to see someone else interpretation with this series along the way. Maybe it might even inspire me more. But I'll continue the fanbase for these two.

* * *

Another year had passed on earth as the star shined its rays above the planet. Deep in the brightest stars of the unknown galaxy, an unknown force watched as heroes from both sides battle evil against one another. Each side that had battle against the forces of evil only had intrigued him further and further, especially with the great number of alliances for number of years.

In the vastness of space, the being held the orb in the palm of his hands as if he could feel their never-lasting struggle. Each event he had witness only intrigued his fascination of both sides of both universes. He watched it all. The godlike being nearly felt blind for not noticing it before. "Fascinating, ever so fascinating." He complimented their struggles. "They will prove their worth in the field of battle that I will insure."

"Hahaha, not if I get to it first." Another galaxy being added, unnoticed as he watched the events unfold, he also shared a deep fascination with the planet earth and its inhabitants. "They will be a part of my world."

* * *

In the meantime on earth, the streets were disturbed by the grunting and beating of people. In the darkest ally, a couple thugs beat over other thugs. Whether it was a simple mugging or a heavy collection was up for grabs. But neither side indented to lose in this bloody mess. But in the end, they were overpowered by the numbers of men on the opposite side.

"Do you know who we belong to, your freaking dead?" The injured man moaned.

"Yeah, someone who should have been dead for a long time, but now it's time you either move in or move over for the new Kingpin in town. And I don't mean the huge overweight one."

"This shop may be an ordinary pawn shop, but it really distributes illegal robotic weapons, but not anymore. That's why we are here to make an example." The Gangster and his gang walked away as they triggered a bomb in the pawn shop, destroying one of the Kingpin's Front's and gangs.

"Send a message to all your pathetic followers that he no longer controls things here, we do now."

The gangster had witnessed the shop destroyed and he was not pleased, "So they think they can get the drop on us that easily, well if he wants a war, then we'll give him a war."

Evening in the city of New York as the boat made its way to the shipment. At the docks as they met up with the scheduled truck, one of the men went down to greet them. But they were in for a big surprise as it was not the one's they were supposed to me. Without a word, the crewmates were tackled and beaten by the gang in the truck.

And by the looks of the flashy and out of date attire, it was the Mad Gear making their rounds.

"Nice work, but we are collecting, and this pounds of oil we will take as a down payment for your services. Edi-E says so." One of the senior Mad Gear members said. "Loud it up boys."

"Sorry boys but you forgot to fill out your oil deposit slip." Spider-Man intervened from behind. "Oh look the forty thieves but now have been reduced."

Edi-E aimed at Spider-Man, "What are you doing here Spider-Man?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood; they don't call me your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man for nothing."

"Eat bullets webfreak!" Edi-E shouted, blasted an array of gunfire."

Spider-Man leaped for a jump kick, "Sorry, but I'm on a bullet free diet." Spider-Man playfully poked at the cop stomach in a joking manner. "And man do you need to cut down on those donuts."

Not fighting unharmed Edi-E went in with his nightstick this time only to be sweep off his feet by Spider-Man. Reacting quickly; he grabbed his belt of cop weapons. Nothing supported his pants as the fell down and Spider-Man left him in a humiliating hogtied state.

"I'm gonna cut you down for this Spider-Man." A knife wielding Mad Gear member had charged, but Spidey was able to see it from a mile away as he intercepted and webbed up.

"I thought I told you to never play with knives, you know I'm gonna have to you a time out young man." Spider-Man continued to tease.

"Get him!" The rest of gang called out.

Slipping through the attacks and countering enemies, he set and trapped and webbed up in a nice cocoon. As he dodged an incoming strike, he was caught off guard by a construction cane and knocked into a pit of deceased trout's. The whole puddle was cover in dead fish gust that have been around for days.

When he pulled himself back up, he caught the last thug and glued him to the wall. All the members were hung like a picture portrait as he got the last shot. "You know you guys would look so good as a painting. You mind holding that pose." Spider-Man joked making the gang angrily grunt. By time the police had made their way, he was already gone.

After a few members of the gang had escaped, Spider-Man confronted with the Ex-Mad Gear member doing work in a warehouse. Before she could lift a package, Spider-Man halted her movement. She was neither surprise let alone angry to see the webhead in action. "We really should stop meeting each other like this Spider-Man or am I to believe that you really have a thing for little old me that is aside from the awful smell." Poison greeted, but disgusted by the stench on Spider-Man.

"Only came for answers Poison, answers that I think you might have concerning the Mad Gear."

Poison blew a bubblegum and placed her elbow on the box which Spider-Man was standing. "You know as well as I that I left those losers long time ago Spider-Man so I don't keep up with their activities. Hugo and I have been perfectly legit for years."

"You mean there is no profit left for you and your buddy so you left. Where are the rest of your friends?" Spider-Man integrated.

Poison bubblegum popped. "Ever since their downfall, Rolento went to create his own military group, and Sodom's opening his own Yakitori restraint. And I don't keep up with the others; I'm doing my own thing now, so they are dead to me. Some of them even worked for the Kingpin at some point until…well you pretty much know the rest."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah however, they are operating; they do not have a leg to stand on now." Poison gave a wink and blew kiss. "If you ever get tired of the hero business look me up sometime and we can make some real money. And take a shower while you're at it."

Arriving home in the nick of time, Peter greeted his new family. As he entered the door, Peter's lovely wife came to greet him only to be back a few paces with her nose covered. She was applauded by his overwhelming stench. "Ugh you smell, what happened, did you fall in a garbage truck again?" Chun Li inquired, not taking his smell.

"Is it that bad?" Peter asked. "I guess it must have happened because of that battle against the Mad Gear trying to hijack a cargo boat and I must have been pushed into a pool of dead fish."

"You really do stink Peter." Li-Fen added, also bothered by the scent.

"How long has it been since you washed that suit, it's starting to get dingy?"

Peter took a look at himself. "I'd say it's been like over a couple of months."

"Yeah, well it really does show by the smell. I highly doubt any fabric softener will get rid of that." Chun Li said still covering her nose. "Shower first and hug later. And don't worry; I'll keep your suit safe." As soon as Peter left upstairs, Chun Li whispered to Li-Fen. "Be sure to burn it."

"Are you sure?" Li-Fen replied.

Chun Li gave the little girl a wink, "Trust me; he'll be in for a real surprise later on what I have in store for him. Keep it between us girls, okay?"

"Okay," Li-Fen answered.

"So don't suppose you heard the latest news?" Chun Li showed Peter a Daily Bugle newspaper as he got out of the shower.

"Peter read the article. "Oh the New York Knicks wins the playoffs, who would have thought?"

"The other side?" She corrected him turning over the newspaper.

"Local gang turf war erupts in the streets fighting for territory." Peter read the paper, while drying himself off. "Well with Kingpin's reputation, he did have lots of enemies so this should come as no surprise. Guess we just have to find out whose pulling the strings this time."

Chun Li took a seat on Peter's old bedroom. "Yeah but most of his followers are still on the loose if he can have Crossbones to try to terminate me. He not only had control of many gangs, but crime lords as well. But we'll talk about it later, right now you get freshen up."

Peter held a question mark on his head, but he didn't bother to question her. As he slipped on a long sleeve shirt and jeans, he made his way downstairs. He heard a bunch of whispering that his spider sense could not detect. Tensions even grew more curious as he took the final step.

By time he made it to the kitchen, his friend let out a thunderous cheered and yelled, "Surprise, Happy Birthday Peter!"

There they were Chun Li, Li-Fen, Aunt May, and Harry greeted him on his special day. As the poppers went off, Chun Li led the birthday man into the kitchen. "Agent Venom is on a mission, and Liz and Normie are out shopping, but they send their birthday wishes nonetheless." Harry placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I know it's been years, but I didn't want to miss my best friend's birthday."

"Thanks Harry."

Li-Fen presented the cake and said, "Make a wish."

"Here's a gift for you." Chun Li had presented.

Peter opened the gift to find a Spider-Man suit, new and improved. The suit had a similar design. Now the shapes and patterns were different in the suit.

"I just took a old design and improved it myself. Aunt May taught me how to knit." Chun Li wrapped her arms around Peter's neck as he enjoyed his gift.

Harry jabbed Peter's arm, "The world needs a Spider-Man bud. And besides that suit was getting old anyway, I thought it was time for an upgrade too."

Through the midst of the chaos, it made it easy for the crimelord to slip out undetected. Inside he was glad to be back in his old suit, rather than a prison uniform. He knew that it was only a matter of fine before something fortunate happens to him. But knowing his influence, he still had many resources even stretching out of the US. On a private jet and vehicle, he was transported to a San Jose, Costa Rica.

Kingpin felt very nostalgic since it had been years since his travel to this place looking at the glorious sites. Inside lied a private gated mansion yacht located in a wilderness area with plenty of sea and mountains. When the gates were opened and he pulled to the front, the attendants were already on their way.

"Welcome back Mister Fist." An old associate was first to meet up with Kingpin and his assistant. "I trust you enjoyed your ride."

"Thank you Wesley." Wilson said back.

Wesley informed, "He is waiting for you."

Kingpin strengthen up his collar. "Then let us conduct our business."

"And what about what's left of your empire?"

"Do not worry, I already have someone competent looking out from the other side, he'll make sure they won't get the better of me."


	2. Power Struggle

POW! BAM! Backs touched as the Interpol Agent and Webhead fought against a gang of criminals. With their combined martial art skills, they tore through the gang like paper. Spotting the last few, Chun Li rushed to them with her Spinning Bird Kick taking them all out at once. Spidey then handled the other side as he leaped down with a series of punches and kicks. Before they knew it, the criminals were already ensnared by Spider-Man's webbing.

Before a gun could be aimed at his lovely lady partner, Spider-Man intercepted the gun. As he pulled him down, the thug was met with Chun Li's powerful heel to the ground. As the thug was not done, Chun Li then stopped the pocket knife smashing his hand to the ground. Felt just like the old times they way they had each other's backs with a smile. Spider-Man lifted up the thug and already started the integration.

"So boy's truth of dare and for your sake I dare you not to do that again. Let's start with truth. Who's giving you the scholarship for your operation?"

"Go to hell web-for-brains, you don't scare us even with your new suit! I'd rather root in jail then be a snitch." The thug angrily replied. "It's for us to know and you to never find out."

"Don't suppose any of you are interested in talking?" Chun Li inquired with her arms folded to the rest of the gang.

The other thug scoffed as he muttered, "I want my lawyer."

"Yeah and I have my rights as well." Another thug added.

"So that's a no?" Spider-Man asked. Spider Sense suddenly went off as he foreseen some incoming projectiles. Pumpkin missiles were blasted as it was time for the two to get out of there quickly.

"Have a nice afterlife losers courtesy of the Kingpin!" Hobgoblin cried out on his glider.

It was another dead end on their part as the building was set on fire, thanks to the Hobgoblin. No doubt another gang attack. As news on the escaped crime lord risen, gang wars begin to spread like wildfire. For days, different Factions begin fighting against one another. Each of them belonging to current and former crime lords. Each fight only brought harm to innocent civilians, which all the more reason gave Spider-Man Chun Li to act.

They searched every hidden dark ally, to every dark street corner criminals occupied; they searched for any clues on the crime lord's location. Side by the side, they checked every warehouse and crime location he was well known for, only to find them either abandon, destroyed, or occupied by someone else.

So much that even his main Headquarters was no longer active since his capture. When the Spider-Man went inside to check another location, Chun Li waited for him. As he came out, he shook his head, which left her to ponder. Knowing their old enemy, he was very good at covering up his tracks, so there was no way he can ever be careless.

After hours of searching which led to evening, the two of them took a coffee break. Leaving money on the counter, he grabbed the nearest French Vanilla Cappuccino he could find. Together Spidey and Chun Li stood on the off as they continued to think about their next move.

"Ugh, nothing is traceable with him." Chun Li scoffed after taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, not even my Bugle connections has anything on him, it's like he disappeared." Spider-Man said also sipping his coffee.

"And no records in the criminal database has given us anything either. Everything on his identity has been cleared. Whatever he is planning, it can't be good. But I have a feeling that this hack job was not just done by him. Still, how could he have evaded us without us knowing about it?"

"Maybe, but there may be one guy we haven't checked yet." Spider-Man suspected.

Spider-Man's intuition brought them to the Big Sky Billiard Room, home of the most private illegal gambling spots in Manhattan Square. If Spidey's hunch was right, one of his old buddies had to be running the club. And from the reputation it was not good. As they approached the spot, Spider-Man was enough to draw out the attention as the men started to rush him.

Mopping the floor with the thugs was more than easy pickings for the webhead and the Interpol Agent. By the looks of it, it seems like security was upgraded to the place. After the last guy was taken down, Spider-Man approached his foe.

"Hey there Blackie, long time no see." Spidey greeted, taking away his drink.

"I never thought I'd see your ugly mug again. I've forgotten how annoying you were back then." Blackie said grumbling. "And I see you brought a new friend."

"A little birdie told us that Blackie Gaxton the one to talk to for all the latest updates of the underground. And knowing you, you're all about the underground Blackie."

"No idea what you're talking about Spider-Man, I'm just a simple business man, owner of a fine joint. And even so it's your word against mind."

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Chun Li flashed her badge. "I'm Chun Li, an Agent of Interpol. And from what I hear from the reports Blackie Gaxton, your business is anything but legit. You're a loan Shark. You've had plenty of kind donations from varies crime bosses like, Lealand Owlsy, Silvermane and even Wilson Fist. From those leads, it should give plenty of reason to shut this place down if my connections are correct and have a full wide investigation. Not to mention, lying on your taxes is a felony as well since your reported zero."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk." Blackie submitted. "Rumor has it that someone else had assured the Kingpin's breakout and other criminals since Ultron's attack. He wasn't listed since the plan was made over the phone. I just followed orders; they didn't give me any specifics. But whoever this unknown contact is, they were kind enough to give me a friendly donation. You can try checking the docks; I've heard someone else was trying to muscle in on old territory, maybe he might know something, maybe he won't."

"Thank you, better hope that is the whole truth or else you may face foreclosure." Chun Li said, letting go of Blackie.

* * *

Night at the New York port had taken over as the moon risen in the lake water. Groups of men occupied the docks doing their own patrol work. Some texted on their phone, others loaded up the bouts, and another group were preoccupied with drinking and poker match.

When arrived the two discovered, the snake tattoos on their neck. Chum Li was able to identify them as the Snakehead Triad. The gang was all there, but the leader was nowhere in sight. Before they could interact, another limousine had already arrived at the docks. By the suits, it also spelled more trouble. Out of the van appeared New York's oldest boss, Silvia Manfredi.

"Is that Silvermane, when he get out of lockup?" Spider-Man whispered.

When their eyes met the old man, the Triad member made the call speaking Chinese. Out of the warehouse had arrived the silver skinned boss, Martin Li.

"Ah Martin Li, or should I call you Mister Negative now?" Silvermane greeted.

"Make your visit quick Silvermane, I am a very busy man and I'm sure you are too."

"Indeed; I am forming alliances to regain control of New York that the Manfredi family has ruled for decades. But first I am ridding myself of an unnecessary plague of the Kingpin. Word on the street is that he has returned and intents to take back his power, but I won't let that happen, not while I'm in control." Silvermane said smoking his cigarette.

Mister Negative laughed, much to Silvermane's discomfort, "You are crazy old man, taking on the Kingpin. I've heard that he has bested you many times. Face it old man, you are old news."

"Like Kingpin, I still have my connections Mister Negative. I even managed to get some of his followers to work for me."

"Maybe Silvermane, but not all of them, no know has heard from the Kingpin ever since. I respect people I fear the most. If you want my loyalty then show me that you defeated Kingpin."

"Perhaps, or perhaps, I can make a counter offer." Silvermane snapped his fingers as more of his armed goons surrounded the port outnumbering Mister Negative. "I also have friends in high places Martin that support me. I want it to be heard that New York now belongs to the Manfredi Family, and anyone who says otherwise is dead."

"You really think this can immediate me by trying to be the new Kingpin?" Mister Negative shot back.

"No, but this will." Silvermane replied with another snap of the finger bringing out another villain. Out of the sky and armed in a battlesuit, the villain blasted out a stream of fire, roasting most of Mister Negative's gang. "Say hello to my new associate Scorcher. And it will only increase from here. It is Kingpin who is old news now."

"Is this a threat or an offer?" He replied submitting to Silvermane's request.

"It's a bit o both. You will be briefed on further assignments. I look forward to a very beneficial partnership." Silvermane and his men took their leave

"This doesn't sound good, so Silvermane's been running most of his operations; no doubt Kingpin isn't going to happy about it."

"No kidding,"

"You get Mister Negative see if you can make him Mister Positive for once, I'll get wannabe Kingpin." Spider-Man instructed.

The two had separated to their assignments telling each other to be careful, Spider-Man placed a tracer which helped him track down Silvermane. Tracking him down easily, Spider-Man hopped on the car. He waved to the others as he was faced in the front. Alerted by Spider-Man appearance, the thugs pulled out their guns.

Dodging the gunfire, Spider-Man came down for a counter attack. But it did not connect at he was quickly tackled by Silvermane's main associate, Man Mountain Marko. With his massive muscles, he held Spider-Man by the waist side. "I'm gonna crush you to tiny pieces webhead." Marko growled.

"Only if your bad breathe doesn't kill me first." Spider-Man said.

After knocking down the first thug, the other Snakehead gang members made their charge. From brawlers to martial artist, Chun Li took on the gang of thugs. A thug tried to rush her from behind with a wooden chair, but was counter by her fast kick. It wasn't long until the boss had intervene.

Mister Negative remained on the roof as he tossed out projectile knives amplified with his energy. As she evaded the attacks, she launched something back at the boss. Negative soon came crashing down with a katana also powered by his energy. The strike alone was able to cut through solid metal. Coming down for the offensive, Chun Li continue to block his attack, until she got the drop on him.

She used a search light to blind his sense, and then preformed a fast uppercut kick towards the villain's jaw. Then with a quick twirl trying out her master's move, she delivered a thrust of both palms. As she raced to the mob boss, reinforcements have already arrived defending their boss. It was the till she was shot at, that she knew she was outnumbered. Trying not to get hit, she hid behind the freight trailers.

When fire had seized, she decided to get back into action, only to find they were gone after a trace. The whole warehouse became abandon within seconds until she discovered a bomb set for her. This had to be an off day for her to let criminals trick her like that.

Marko tossed Spider-Man to the wall then charged at him. Getting ready to counter, he quickly moved away from Scorcher's flamethrower. Now he had Marko and Scorcher to deal with. It was a quick called but the dodge was successful as he brush the little flame off his shoulder. "Hey Scorcher, didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with fire?" Spidey poked fun of the villain.

"We'll see how long you're laughing once I roast you alive webbrian!" Scorcher shot back. Starting off the first move Scorcher lifted a car off the ground and tossed it at Spider-Man all fired up.

While the intent to stop Silvermane and his goons were on the mind, he also had to worry about being in the middle of town. The flying cars were being hailed at the people and Spider-Man had to do something. Also being a villain that uses fire pretty much created more than a hazard around the city.

He soon found himself under the grip of Scorcher as he was slammed to the ground. Marko also caught Spidey by the neck as Scorcher pounded away. Before another punch Spider-Man struck back at the two. Realizing time was short; Scorcher drew his attention to a building. So he used his arsenal flamethrower to set it on fire.

Knowing that Spider-Man was predictable nature, he reacted. This gave the villains the chance to escape, much to his disappointment. Without haste, he rushed through the burning building to save the people. It was not too long as the fire truck had arrived to assist with the evacuation.

"Chun Li, bad news, I was not able to stop Silvermane and his gang." Spidey reported.

"Neither have I, they escaped from me too." Chun Li replied.

"Daredevil?" Chun Li noticed the red hero meeting her at the dock area.

"We need to talk." The blind hero replied.

Word had traveled fast in New York as a spy had overheard the conversation. So quickly he made his escape. While he was out of sight, he made the call to inform about the situation at hand. It taken him to an abandon Amusement Park where was occupied.

As soon as the news was spread, she was not happy, "So that feeble old man thinks he can call the shots just because the Kingpin is gone? I think not."

"What do we do Madam Masque?" The gangster inquired.

She loaded up her gun. "Simple, if he pushes us, then we'll just have to push back. Get the word out to the lieutenants, we'll show him that the Nefaria Family is not pushovers." She took a glance at the picture of Count Nefaria. "Don't worry father, I won't let your legacy crumble not while you remain locked up. Then we'll rule this city in your name."


	3. Gang War Part 1

"Right this way Mister Fist." The guard led the Kingpin inside.

The Kingpin and his assistant Wesley ventured inside the mansion of his old associate. There Kingpin had relocated in Costa Rica for the time being, escaping from New York eyes. Soon as he got inside, he met up with his old aging friend, now on a cane and an oxygen mask. He was twice as old as Silvermane and the decrypted body really showed.

As they met up with each other in the den, he ordered his men to step out, even Wesley and thus the meeting started.

"It is good to see you again, Rocco." Kingpin was the first to greet.

"It is always good to see my son in law." Rocco had greeted back.

"Ex-son in law I'm afraid, Vanessa had filed for divorce years ago. Even now, I have my men keeping watch on her from the shadows."

Rocco laughed for a moment, and then coughed due to his weak lungs. "That is what I always liked and admired about you Kingpin, your unlimited resources at your command. Police, lawyers, judges, politicians, and media were all at your control. I could not ask for a better son and law. Your unlike any other mob bosses I known and taken down."

"Well I did have a good teacher. You've taught me to always plan for contingencies."

"Indeed, contingencies that may or may not break your empire like a roll of the dice as you're down to your last coin."

"Even the most little of resource can be a sword."

"I see my lessons have not left you after all these years which makes me upset that unnecessary pest like this continues to thwart your organization, knowing what you worked so hard to create." He presented the photos of Spider-Man, Chun Li and Daredevil.

"Even while locked up, my grudge has not left them."

"Yes which brings us to the matter at hand; I fear that I won't have enough time in this world as my organization is reaching my age. A law enforcement official managed to finger me and my empire, so I don't have much time before they seize everything." Sicken, Rocco coughed more. "I want to make you my next of kin to my empire. With it in your hands, you will be introduced to an old ally of mind that also believes in a better tomorrow."

"You were more like a father then my own father. I could not possibly…" Kingpin paused.

"Don't argue with me, I've chosen you to led my organization in your capable hands, the least you can do is accept it with a yes." Rocco chirped.

"Mister Fist." Wesley called.

"What is it Wesley?" Kingpin inquired.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, but we have a situation." Wesley handed Kingpin an Ipad with the latest news. The gang war had emerged. Each faction fought for control and territory, whether it was Kingpin's old gang or other bosses at work.

Rocco called his guard in for the alcoholic drinks. "Now then, with that being said, I trust you will led it to the former glory that made Wilson Fist the Kingpin possible. You will also be in contact of a very close ally of mind very soon." Rocco held his glass of his finest Tequila. Kingpin did the same. "A toast you the resurrection and new beginning of a glories empire."

"Cheers!" Kingpin and Rocco toasted their glasses. "I will make you proud and rebuilt everything that made the Kingpin possible and those who stand in my way will die."

* * *

"Boss, it seems like the Blue Boys, the Mad Gear, and some of Kingpin's old flunkies had surrendered to us. We are making good progress sir by taking most of their turf. Soon all of New York will be yours."

"Maybe, but it is still not enough, some are still choosing death then loyalty over me. Activate some of the Spider Slayer robots to aid you. If I know Smythe's programs, it should be easy to set the targets for someone other than Spider-Man. but if he becomes a problem then use your imagination."

"Yes boss."

Meanwhile things in New York had escalated as more and more criminal organizations begin fighting with each other. Silvermane and his group continued their fight with other crime lords. Turfs, money and primary recourses were being battled upon everyone. Streets just roared with gunfire and explosions. Along the war, dozens of people were getting caught in the crossfire of these events. Some killed others rushed to the hospital.

Spider-Man caught up with a flashy street gang of as the exited they exited the warehouse, barricading all doors in chains. This drew the webhead suspicions and he went into the warehouse. As the thugs were out of sight, Spider-Man slipped through the windows only to find a group of Triads from Mister Negative group. Each of them lied badly injured on the cold floor.

"Help, help, somebody help me!" A voice cried out to Spider-Man.

Following the voice, it led Spider-Man to a hollow wall. When he burst through, he found a young woman had very long, slender muscular legs and short blond hair in shackles. Within moments she was about to get impaled by a razor spiked ceiling. Without question, Spider-Man used his webbing to stop the controls. Then he ripped the shackled off the women and got her out.

But their troubles were not over yet, as this building was set to blow up in minutes. Since there was not enough time to disarm the bomb, Spider-Man got the goons out of the building first. As it reached its last second Spider-Man and woman quickly swung out of the exploding building.

"Are you okay lady?" Spider-Man asked with much concern.

"Yeah, thanks to you Spider-Man."

"So who are you how'd you get caught in this battle?"

The woman flashed her badge, "I'm detective Lucia Morgan of the Special Crimes Unit. I was investigating a lead on these gang wars, but then someone got the drop on me."

"I've never seen the Mad Gear act in such a pattern and nice new tattoos." Spider-Man observed.

"Those weren't Mad Gear, they a former members."

"That's funny; they seem to have the same cocky attitude as the gears."

"These guys are different." Lucia said brushing herself off. "They were former Mad Gear members until they got disbanded after their defeat. They are the called the Skull Cross Gang, a group from Mad Gear's remains more deadly and vicious then the Gears. Their crimes stretch from vandalism to terrorism and even death."

"So I guess they're like Mad Gear's baby?"

"More like a hellspawn. Still we have to stop them."

Spider sense went off as Spider-Man grabbed Lucia and dodged an incoming missile. From the air, Hobgoblin was playing target practice again. And it brought him great joy to see his enemy down on the ground. "Well, well, well, it must be my birthday, I get to get rid of the retro trash and Spider-Man at the same time." Hobgoblin cackled.

"Yeah well, sorry we didn't bring any party favors Hobgoblin." Spider-Man joked.

"It's alright; I always wanted to start this party with a bang." Hobgoblin barked as tossed out more pumpkin bombs, followed with missiles.

Hopping off the wall and then the roof, Lucia leaped at Hobgoblin for a jump kick. Not just any kick, but a flame amplified kick.

Impressed, Spidey complimented, "Nice move."

"Give it up Kingsley!" Lucia shouted, ready to fight more.

"How about I give you a treat instead?" Hobgoblin launched out more pumpkin bombs. As Spider-Man placed web around the ally, Hobgoblin slipped through the obstacle. "You can't be me with the same old tricks webhead."

By time Hobgoblin noticed what was in front, Spider-Man and Lucia came down on him. Like hunting an animal, the two of them ambushed him with a web net. Hobgoblin struggled to break out of the thickness of the web as Spider-Man and Lucia held him down.

"And who says you can't teach a Spider new tricks? Still doing grunt work for the Kingpin?"

"I'm only protecting what's his while he's out of town, away from grubby hands of Silvermane."

"So who are your buddies, I know you can't be the only one leading what's left of Kingpin's men?"

"Oh love to stay and chat, but I got an appointment to keep." Hobgoblin called his glider. From glider, an array of razor sharp boomerangs shot out. Although neither of them was hit, Hobgoblin was able to make his escape, leaving Spider-Man and Lucia in the dust.

"You get all this Chun Li?" Spider-Man asked on the phone.

Chun Li answered over the phone, "Yeah every single detail. I'm on my way whenever I have the time."

It was a tight squeeze but Hobgoblin had managed to make it through a small storage. Recognizing the villain, the storage started to move and descend to ground level. One the Kingpin's fewest hideout, unknown to most of the public. When he made it to the basement of the felicity, he was met with a bunch of heavily armed men. And by his count, only few of Kingpin's men had remained, bringing a laughing smile to his face.

The figured in the shadows stated, "You were careless Kingsley. You and Hammerhead were supposed to keep our territory from being taken by the other crime lords. And now thanks to your blunder, they have the same idea."

"Yeah well, nobody told me that Spider-Man and that meddlesome cop would be there. Besides it's not like we can do much since Silvermane to trying to buy the rest of the group off, Rose."

"Whatever, we have to eliminate our competitors; they are either with us or against us." Rose said, placing a knife on one of the crime lords pictures. "Then by time this is over, there will be a new Kingpin."

Through the chaos, now new players were entering the mix as Count Nefaria's gang started making their name will known. As they encountered Silvermane's gang, neither of them wasted no time going on the offensive. They took back their old territory that Silvermane had taken from them. And anyone else who tried was going to meet up with their wrath of heavy artily.

When a gun was pulled at the member Madam Masque came down at the thug. With careful precision, she snapped both of Silvermane's thug's necks. Spotting another within her crosshairs, Masque pulled out her 475 Magnum revolver, and ended them.

"Get this mess cleaned up. We have new preparations to prepare for." Masque commanded.

One of the men reported to the lady, "Madam Masque, it seems like Silvermane had recruited the Mad Gear, should we be worried."

"Nonsense, the Mad Gear are idiots. What that gang has in strength, they lack in brains."

The goon noticed an armored car pull up in their general direction. As it remained there, the guard was on guard. "Are we expecting some deliveries?"

When approaching the van, a robot burst out of the van. It was Spider Slayer robot Tarantula. As it scanned Nefaria's gang, they were identified as Spider-Man and started to attack. Blasting out missiles, lasers, and pulse beams, the Tarantula started to hunt down Nefaria's gangsters. Then on the main screen, Silvermane had appeared.

"Silvermane!" Masque said, seeing his face.

"Good evening my dear, did you thing, you would succeed in taking over my territory unless I allowed it? You are either with me or against me, but I guess you've already made that choice right about now. But it will be a great pleasure to see the last Nefaria fall from my hands." He complied.

"We'll see about that old man." Masque growled. "Porcupine would you be so kind to take care of this monstrosity."

The razor sharp quill villain made his way out front. "It would be my pleasure ma'am."

"Take it down!" Masque commanded her men.

Making his mechanical steps, the Spider Slayer charged up his arsenal of weapons. Porcupine assisted Masque and the gang as they started to tear down the Spider Slayer robot, despite them being bomb boarded by its heavy firepower. Yet, it did not stop them from fighting though the machine giant. While the Spider Slayer was distracted by Masque and the gang, Porcupine jumped in and started attacking it with his quills.

"Load it up boys, we gonna kill us some Silvermane goons tonight." Hammerhead avowed, leading most of Kingpin's old gang.

Each of them unloaded multiple rounds of ammunition at a time. Like an army, they gathered and followed in the pattern. It was not long as Chun Li and Daredevil snuck their way inside. Hidden in the darkness of the beam ceilings, they kept perfect watch on Hammerhead and his goons. It was only a matter of time before they were ready to strike.

"You and Spider-Man may have rounded most of the crimelords, but Hammerhead was able to insure his way out, being one of the Kingpin's top lieutenants." Daredevil explained.

"Figured he'd be the only one trying to led Kingpin's gang while he'd not around." She concurred.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's alone in this."

Using his enhanced senses, Daredevil began to scan the number of sounds being echoed through the building. It was not going to be an easy takedown with the numbers even with their own strength. Chun Li then thought of an idea as she saw the lights. Daredevil noticed it to and he nodded his head to do so. When she made it to ground level, she cut off the circuit breaker, darkening the whole building.

"What the hell? Did they forget to pay the electric bill?" The goon called out.

"Get that fixed already!' Hammerhead ordered his henchmen.

Using the flashlight on his phone, the goon went for the circuit breaker. As he started to access it, he heard a footstep from behind. The light revealed the man without fear as the thug was quickly silenced. Knowing his experience with the dark, it was easy for him to maneuver on his surroundings. And Daredevil's onslaught had only continued from there.

The Interpol Agent joined him in the dark as she went for the takedowns. Soon Hammerhead got suspicions as he ordered his troops to get on guard. Using the headlights from the van, he shined a light upon the intruders. Seeing Chun Li in his crosshairs, he charged head first. She noticed the incoming as she backflips, causing him crash at his men instead.

Taking out his brass knuckles and cracking his knuckles, he gave a grin. "You have an annoying habit of showing up when you're not needed."

"Yeah, I get that a lot; guess I must be very popular." Chun Li shot back.

Going for the headbutt charge against Chun Li, she quickly slipped through his movement. With a flip, she delivered a fast high heel kick to Hammerhead's skull. Knowing his cranium was pure Adamantium, it did little to half damage. His head may have been Adamantium, but not his whole body as she realized.

When another kick was launched, Hammerhead caught her by the leg and swung her to the wall. Left and right hook then a headbutt was shot at the Interpol Agent. When he came for the second round of attacks, Chun Li preformed a footsweep and took her distance. She then run up to him and preformed a leap on top of his head and kicked it in the back, causing him to crash on the boxes.

Like a rampaging rhino, he continued his constant charge at Chun Li. But she had to be careful not to suffer too much of that headbash as she could still feel the pain in her rib cage. But that slight pain didn't stop her from striking him some more. While the back was exposed, she delivered a double kick to his spine, therefore pinning him to the wooden wall.

It was quite a funny situation seeing Hammerhead's head stuck to the wall. However the laughter didn't last long as Daredevil sensed and an enemy presence. And hearing from the huge steps, it was big. He heard gears and wheels, which meant something huge.

"Chun Li, get down!" Daredevil called as the monstrosity burst in.

It was another one of the Spider Slayer robots curiosity of Silvermane. At this point, he was not surprised of his former boss heavy resource. Ignoring Chun Li and Daredevil, Hammerhead ordered his men to fire at the robot. "Better be lucky that I hate someone more then you." Hammerhead reaffirmed. "And give me an RPG."

The thug gave Hammerhead a video game of the genre, much to his anger. Hammerhead corrected as he slapped it away. "The… other RPG."

The Spider Slayer robot blasted multiple lasers at a time. Most of the gunfire was aimed at the Hammerhead and his gang. As they got the missiles launchers of the own, their shots focused on the Spider Slayer. "Light it up boys!" Hammerhead called, but then felt the warehouse caving it. As Hammerhead and Daredevil discovered, the Spider Slayer was not aiming for them, but the building structures.

After the shots were fired, the whole building was set on fire as the Spider Slayer was going to blow. Now had signaled them to leave as Daredevil sensed the countdown. Without hesitation, they quickly dashed from the collapsing building until it exploded. It was close by a hair but Chun Li and Daredevil had managed to escape the explosion. They managed to escape and so did Hammerhead and his gang.

"Well that was a bust, and we didn't even get anything from him."

"I would not count on it." Daredevil presented a list of contacts from one of the thugs. And one of the names got their attention. Spider-Man and Lucia later met up with Chun Li and Daredevil as they pulled them out of the river.

"Pretty cold day for a swim, don't you think?" Spider-Man had said.

"Very funny. Guess whose back." Chun Li replied showing Spider-Man an old foe as they were pulled out of the water.

"Well it looks like this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it."

* * *

In the meantime in Costa Rica, the mansion was already seized. A group of armored vans made their way towards the mansion which Rocco had occupied. Armed to the teeth, they burst in without a single wait. FBI surrounded and raided the place like vicious guard dogs. Most of Rocco's gang stood and fought against the law enforcement, others were unfortunate enough to surrender.

By the vicious battle going on, it was already a great tragedy for the mob boss and Wilson Fist. By time they arrived at Rocco's room, the medical lines were already faded. Every one of the Agents was disappointed, but satisfied on the takedown of the Costa Rica mob boss. So to them it was more than a job well done.

By time they have arrived Kingpin and Wesley had evaluated the mansion. Sensing Rocco's warning, the two was able to act before they have arrived. From a mile distance, they kept watch on Rocco's mansion continuing to be raided. As he watched, he didn't know what was the most tragic, seeing his old friend and mentor die or being the new sole heir to his empire now that he had his assets.

Kingpin took one last look of the mansion as it was time to leave as Wesley instructed. As they entered the limo, Wesley presented him with the latest update on New York. By the mess going on, it seem like Silvermane was more than determined to put down his arch rival. Many territories and strongholds were being fought by his rivals and former colleagues.

"So what do we do now Mister Fist?" Wesley asked showing the downpour of operations.

Not liking what was going on, he clenched his fist enough to shatter a rock. "Wesley, let us make our way back to New York. It's time somebody brought back order to the chaos. My way."

To be continued….


	4. Gang War Part 2

Chaos and destruction continued to rain all through New York as the constant struggle of the war went on. Each event that was caused, fire trucks, police and ambulance were on their way to the scene, aiding those who were involved to victims caught in the line or fire. It was becoming so bad that even the Swat Team was being dispatched.

As Silvermane was announcing his dominance over New York, other crime lords were either inspired or competed against the crime boss. But since the original Kingpin was not around, it was time he declared himself as the new Kingpin at any means. And knowing his deadly rivalry with Wilson Fist, it only made him even more determined to show him who is the true ruler of New York. Even if he didn't have the muscle and intimidation as Wilson Fist, he was still feared among others. At his old age, many seen him as threatening as any wild bear.

As he glanced at the colored area of the computer spreading, it was another successful takeover. He took a grin and said, "Excellent." As his two henchmen made it in, he awaited the news. And by the battle damage, it had to be good news.

"So far I managed to make more idiots submit to you boss." Man Mountain Marko said cleaning the blood off his hands. But the pain was not his own as Silvermane discovered.

"That goes double for me." Scorcher added making his way in the office. Anybody who didn't think so, I gave him a true taste of how hot hell can be."

"Good, it's only a matter of time before it becomes mine again. Hopefully, they will finally come to their senses as it stays that way. Continue getting the word out and don't let anyone get in your way. Just remember they are either with us or against us."

Madam Masque and her crew breathed heavily as the triumphed over the Spider Slayer robot. All that remained were scrap parts, fallen men, and broken rooms from this brutal assault. Even Madam Masque mask was cracked on the side. Still her injuries was the very least of her problems as she hacked through the robot. Accessing the software, she tried to track down Silvermane's location. When found, she wrapped a bandage around her injuries and taken some pain killers as she proceeded on her path.

"Well at least Kingpin knew the meaning of the word compromise." Masque said to herself breathing heavily looking at the newspaper of the original Kingpin. When her eyes caught sight of a fallen Silvermane goon, she immediately shot him down. "Get the word out to your boss and let him know that the Nefaria tends to end him, so this is far from over."

"We shall see." Silvermane watched the message from the street security camera.

Rose was displeased with Hammerhead's failure as he slammed his fist on the table. "How could you let Silvermane just take more of our turf like that?"

"Cut me a break, not like we can do much with that old man having those robots." Hammerhead replied bushing off the dust and dirt from his suit after nearly being buried after.

"Well since you obviously failed, I guess I'll send out Goblin to finish up your dirty work, at least he has the artillery. Your only lucky I need to so I'm keeping you alive."

Hammerhead caught Rose's fist, nearly breaking his hand. "Watch yourself offspring, you may be the Kingpin's prodigy, but you're not the Kingpin himself."

Rose snatched his hand away from Hammerhead. "And if you really want a further position of power, I would suggest you know your place." Rose picked up his phone. "Hobgoblin, I have another assignment for you."

* * *

After leaving Mister Negative and his gang to the police and the hospital, Spider-Man had assembled with the others. Both Spider-Man and Daredevil senses foreseen trouble twice the usual from this terror. With the amount of gangs in place, there was only so much they could do as they were forced to fall back.

"Alright as far as I gathered, Silvermane has been running most of Kingpin's operations. Thirty percent of Kingpin's turf, he's taken from him. Small gangs like the Yancy Street Gang, and now the Street Surgeons are now under his command." Daredevil stated.

"And the other bosses want a piece or else the whole thing to Kingpin." Lucia ordered.

Chun Li presented photos of the Skull Cross Gang. "Now Silvermane has these guys under his employ, and neither of them mined getting their hands dirty for a good paycheck."

"They sure have the Mad Gear's eccentricness." Spider-Man said staring at their bad tattoos.

Following a lead on the Blue Boys led them to abandon Toy Shop. The shop was decades old and had been closed down ever since their unsafe toys. But it made way from criminal activity to take place. From was Daredevil had suspected, it was a front for one of their operations from Silvermane.

As his radar senses gathered, he heard a large amount of footsteps and loaded machinery. Without a doubt, the place was heavily occupied by Blue Boys. And from the amounts of footsteps, more than one were present. Knowing the front way was useless, they tried the more silent approach on the roof. Hearing their talking through the walls, Daredevil concluded that they were going to make another move towards the opposing gangs.

One way or another Silvermane was more determined than ever to reclaim his empire over New York as he done years ago. Seeing one guard at the side door, Chun Li ambushed him with a double stomp. As soon as they were about to enter the shop, Daredevil and Spider-Man had sensed danger from incoming projectiles. They took a glance at from across to reveal Nefaria's gang striking at the Toy Shop with a RPG.

Soon as the shop was set on fire, the gang quickly took a quick exit.

"Wipe out those idiots and anyone who gets in your way!" Madam Masque ordered her men.

"That's enough, surrender now." Chun Li approached the criminal.

"What a treat, looks like I get to take out two of my hated enemies." Masque fired her gun at Chun Li. Chun Li used the air vents as cover to avoid the bullet shots. Following Chun Li's movements, she fired at a water tower. Then Masque decided to move in for the next strike.

Finding out she was not behind the water tower, Chun Li struck her from behind. The attack made her drop her weapon. Before Masque could pull out another one, Chun Li reacted with a fast kick knocking it out of her hand. Now the villainess had only her fist to defend again Chun Li.

In situations like this, hand to hand was also one of Masque's specialties. Throwing punches and kicks at a time, she took on the Interpol Agent in combat. From tackles, to grab throws, the villain and Interpol Agent fought each other. Seeing through her tactic, Chun Li broke out of Masque grabble and clashed in front of her.

As they stood face to face, Chun Li spotted a reflective light from the distance. Using Madam Masque mask, she saw the sniper shot coming straight at her, all part of Madam Masque plan. After the bullet was fired, she quickly dodged the incoming strike, diverting the shot to Masque herself.

The bullet was able strike another dent in her golden mask. Since her mask was made out of solid gold, it only cut the shot in half. As the mask fell onto the floor, Chun Li got a glance of the villainess deformed face. Wrinkles and scars covered the entire face like a bad rash.

"How dare you do this to me?" Horrified by her own face, Masque covered it both hands.

Chun Li almost felt pity for her as Masque was in great agony. It didn't stop Masque from attacking out of blind rage. As she saw her coming, Chun Li grabbed her leg and swung her to the wall. Before Chun Li could strike further, Masque tossed a couple of knives. When she dodged, Chun Li lost Masque, but was caught in sight of the sniper.

Spider-Man caught on to the sniper placing him in a very tight web cocoon. The others may have gotten away, but the night was not a total lost. Holding him hanging from a cliff, Daredevil started the integration. He started with back hand to the thug's face.

"Now why don't you start by asking a few questions, and I'll know if you are lying to me, so don't even try." Daredevil reminded, holding his weapon.

"You think I'm going to tell you anything freak." The thug said with a grunt.

"It's a long way down, so make your choice, you are the streets, or otherwise I may consider being a judge, jury and executioner again." Spider-Man teased.

Looking at the deadly red eyes of death, the thug reconsidered. "Okay fine, the list of contacts is in my shirt pocket, just take me to jail, however you didn't hear it from me. Like the Kingpin, Count Nefaria is also not fond of snitches."

"Thanks, we'll make sure you have a nice comfortable cell." Spider-Man concluded with a punch to the face.

"We're going to need to split up and dismantle most of Silvermane's gang connections. But we won't be able to do it alone, we're gonna need some help in this. We're never going to stop this war at this rate."

"Rose might not be easy to track down, but I think I know someone who can." Chun Li had pondered.

* * *

Separated, Spider-Man made his way towards the highest point of the Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Four. There he crawled inside to take a peek only to be caught by the outside security system. Knowing Reed Richards, he was always known for improvements of his tech line. The drones followed Spider-Man's every movement as it started blasting at him.

When he caught two of them, he smashed them both together. He may have thought he was out of danger, but there were others in place. Many drones were ready to regroup and eliminate the intruder. As all laser pointed at the webhead, they were quickly shutdown. He was saved by Ben Grimm who just happened to catch him outside.

"You know you could have just used the door webhead." The Thing reminded Spider-Man, eating a big club sandwich.

"Hey there Ben." Spider-Man greeted.

"If you're looking for the egghead, Susie, and Matchstick, their on a space mission, while I hold the fort."

"Yeah, well it's not them I'm looking for it's you." Spider-Man replied as Thing raised an invisible eyebrow.

After he explained the situation, Ben was almost in disbelief. Just the reminder of the gang brought back painful memories among the harden hero.

Breaking away his silence, Spider-Man decided to ask. "So you know those guys?"

"I'm afraid so webhead, when I was still human I clashed with the Yancy Street Gang. And also my older brother Daniel Grimm was a part of it and even made his way to leader. My family was struggling so he was the one bringing in the bacon when my father could not do it. As long as he was providing, neither me nor my parents ever questioned his methods. But then after a dispute between them and the Thompson Avenue Gang, he was killed. If my parents didn't die, I would have taken his place. So fate had other plans in mind." The Thing explained looking at the photo of him and his brother.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So do you remember where most of their operations where?"

"Like the back of my head, but I'll tell you on one condition, and that's I'll go with you. I need to pay these guys back for all these years to make sure they stay disbanded besides I'm tired of being around the house all day."

As the others went their own separate ways, Chun Li used her and Daredevil's leads to track down another person closely related to the Kingpin. It took some time, but she managed to find her. And right on time as she was set to leave New York. After a long stay, Vanessa was just about ready to depart with her plane ticket. Just the fact of her being her in New York where Kingpin's crime had occupied made her sick. It was great relief to be out of here away from it all.

Now that she was no longer a part of it anymore, she focused her money on another path in life, free from crime. With her bags and suitcase, she proceeded to the armored car. Before she can proceed further, she was halted by the Interpol Agent. "Mrs. Vanessa Fist, do you think I can have a moment of your time." Chun Li called out.

The bodyguard was set to draw weapon to the Interpol Agent, until Vanessa had stopped him and told him to wait in the car.

"I am quite a busy woman officer, please make an appointment." Vanessa grunt replied.

Chun Li flashed her badge, which caused her to stop. "I assure you this won't take long. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"What do you want from me? I have nothing to say to you about Wilson Fist. I haven't seen that fool in years."

"This has nothing to do with him; it's regarding your son." She assured. "You see there have been a large number of gang wars in New York recently." And I was hoping maybe you can provide me with address to his locations. I want to stop him from harming others, but I assure you I won't hurt him."

"Honestly, I could care less if you rough him up a bit. It might be just what he needs to leave this vile business. Years, I hoped he could be better than this; instead, he turned out like his father even, clinging to his precious empire. I even offered him to go with me, but he stayed."

"That must have been very hard on you."

"Save your sympathy, they chosen their path and choices, so they live with it." Vanessa took a deep breathe. "I was not involved much my ex-husbands activity, but I do know of my son's hideouts. Hopefully it will put an end to this foolishness once and for all."

The day and business had concluded in Costa Rica as Kingpin and Wesley started to depart. As they were on their private plane back to New York, Wesley looked over the latest operations in New York. Judging by the news reports and inside men, the war continued to rage on much to Wilson Fist frustration. It only enraged him further as Silvermane was taking control of his operations. Gangs that were under his employ were now serving Silvermane instead.

All of his years of hard work and fights were starting to go to waste from every report. But it was not to say that he was not done fighting. Even in prison, he still had his many resources. As Wesley continued to check on the latest updates, he received a private message personally address to Kingpin. He showed Wilson the message.

"Welcome to our organization. Reclaim your empire, and we will do the rest, then you will be contacted after," is what the message had said.

"We also found out that Rose has been running most of your operations also know as your son Richard Fist." Wesley reported.

Kingpin lifted his eyebrow in surprise, "Oh really, seems like while he's not being a spoil brat, he's providing his usefulness to me after all. Let's see how this plays out."

Much to Kingpin and Wesley's curiosity, it did not have a return address. Then again, Rocco did remind them that they would indeed be contacted by someone. So they confirmed that this had to be the main contact, but was ready nonetheless.

"Wesley, I want to send a message to all the crimelords in New York."

"How so sir?" Wesley replied.

"By arranging a sit-down to all the crimelords in New York, it's time someone put an end to this foolish war, so that they would know their place." Kingpin had said cracking his knuckles. Knowing how many times, he's brought crime organizations to his control, he had a plan.

"It shall be arranged."

To Be Continued…


	5. Gang War Part 3

"As far as I learned the Street Surgeons were well known for human trafficking body parts for the Kingpin until the Feds put them all away, so now only a few of them remain." Lucia said as her and Chun Li separated from Spider-Man and the others for the mission.

Their lead led them to an underground broken down felicity. As their research confirmed, this was the home to many illegal off the books operations being done. All of it is without being reported or unseen by the local government. But knowing Kingpin, there were always a way around systems.

As they sneak inside, they decided to go in with open arms, since there were not much of them to go around. Neither of them were a match for the females flexible strikes. Both of the grabbed a goons and held him with an arm lock, flat on the table and then cuffed each and every one of them. By the mask on their faces, neither of them had any interest in talking. Yet it didn't stop them from getting the information from their computers and making the call.

The day continued as Hobgoblin made his rounds clear on the task at hand as they coordinates was set. With a joyless laugh, he started to set his C4 bombs in place. Just the excitement of committing arson was enough to get his blood pumping. When Silvermane's gang spotted the goblin in the sky, they wasted no time trying to gun him down.

With a cackle, he triggered the explosion by remote control. "So long suckers!"

When more started to appear, they started firing. Knowing the Hobgoblin heavy arsenal of weapon, he was very well prepared for these confrontations. From pumpkin bombs to glider, he unleashed lots of artillery. He even swooped down and grabbed a guard. As he was high in the air, he took him for a ride within his cables. He sent him on the ride slamming him to the walls of the environment.

With a fast swing, he sent the guard hurling at the rest of the gang, leaving him with a pile of pumpkin bombs in his wake. It was the sign of a job well done as the building was set ablaze. Soon Hobgoblin received a call on his phone. He thought it was Rose, but it was different.

"Attention fellow crime lords of New York; I give you this message from the Kingpin, the original Kingpin." The voice announced on the phone. However, it was not just Hobgoblin, but all the crime lords were getting the same video message. Everyone from Mister Negative's Triads, Nefaria's Gang, Kingpin's gang, Skull Cross Gang and any other hoods had received this message. "I am here today to call a summit in order to resolve you're…disagreements among one another. Therefore if you're smart and wise enough to attend at Crime Central in Manhattan at the stroke of midnight, then you will be properly introduced and greeted with the highest praise otherwise you can continue fighting for piety scrapes like the rats you are, so don't be late."

"Silvermane, we intercepted the transmission." The thug reported also getting the private message. "Also some of our men were attacked by Hobgoblin."

Silvermane slammed his fist on the desk. "That doesn't matter. Kingpin is making a return. He has a lot of nerve to show your face around here again, considering the fact that I'm the new Kingpin. Assemble the men I have a score to settle with him, this maybe our once in a lifetime opportunity to make sure Fist never sets foot in this town again."

"It's clobbering time!" The Thing called out.

On the other end, Spider-Man and the Thing had their hands full with their own raid. After Ben helped Spider-Man through the Yancy Street Gang's hideout, he assisted him in the fight. Groups at a time, the two heroes took them one. Armed with guns, chains, knives and objects, they charged at the heroes. With Ben's strength and Spidey's reflexes, it made for a good combination.

"So guys what's with the name Yancy? Was the name Nancy not good enough for you, or where you too afraid of being a labeled an all girl gang?" Spider-Man joked. When a thug rushed him from behind, he delivered an uppercut. "Or maybe even fancy, that's a good name for you."

When the boss called out for the firearm, Spider-Man was already alerted. So quickly, he rose above the stair level and disarmed them. As the Thing went for the tackle, Spider-Man leaped off his shoulders. Within midair, he caught sight of the Yancy boss. Before the boss was able to draw a gun, Spider-Man knocked him down with a kick. But the bullet went somewhere else as it was fired. The bullet hit the ceiling lights, sending out a shockwave, blinding the rest of the thugs. Nevertheless, they were saved from the falling ceiling lights.

"Long time no see Grimm," Bull Brogin, the boss of the gang had greeted being held in the Thing's grasp. "And from the looks of it, it looks like you've seen better days."

Thing was not pleased, "I see you haven't changed a bit haven't you Bull?"

"So where are your other two amigos?" Spider-Man asked, noticing he was no alone.

Bull struggled to get free as he was still under the Thing's grip, "We had a falling out and went our own separate ways, besides I was able to help an old man gain power and get a lot in return."

"Yeah with the way things are now, Silvermane was never really into sharing. So are you going to stay around for the next show?"

"Sorry, you're on your own from here Spidey, the game is on in ten minutes. I just needed to get out for a bit."

Thinking of a possible counter, Ben slammed the gangster leader to the ground, knocking him unconscious. As they heard the sounds of police sirens, the Thing and Spider-Man were already out of the building. The police found nothing but tied up gangsters and Spider-Man's calling card with the Thing's initials to boot, much to the officers disbelief. But even so, the gangs were captured and taken in.

On the other part of town, Daredevil investigated more crime hideouts. His senses, took him and Electra to a Rail Yard. From the outside, it was very clear through the night, but there were always holes in something that looked perfectly clean as he suspected. From the motion of the trailers, he sensed wires and electrical movements.

He instructed Electra to get ready as she pulled her Sais. Hearing the deep sounds of footsteps, Daredevil and Electra quickly concealed themselves. Since the area was unoccupied as much, there were only a few guards. One of the guards's pulled a cigarette as another started texting on his phone.

The thugs begin to talk with one another, "Did you hear the latest update that Kingpin got free?"

"I thought he was already free." The second thug added.

"No you idiot the other Kingpin, the big and large one. Word is it that someone sprang him loose and now he's trying to take over New York again after getting busted."

"I doubt Silvermane would let that happen. At his age, I'm amazed that old fart has not retired yet. He's probably having a backache right about now."

Daredevil and Electra was about to act, until the thugs received a text message. It was labeled, "Reassemble at Crime Central around the stroke of midnight." When the message was read, Daredevil and Electra held off their attacks.

"Our boss may have returned."

"Yeah, I bet he'll teach that old man some manners. By time this is over, he'll have the last laugh."

Electra and Daredevil swooped down at the two thugs. One was held to his neck, ready to snap at any moment, while the other had Sai's poking his skin. "Why don't you be so kind and tell us where this Crime Central really is?" Electra demanded, constantly poking at the thug's skin.

"It's at the mechanic garage in fourth street." The thug said.

Sensing he was lying, Daredevil delivered a hard jab to the gangster's face. "Wrong answer, where is Crime Central?"

"I just told you." he muffed.

"Did I say Fourth Street, I meant Harlem."

Still not believing a word, Daredevil did not let up on his constant jabs, breaking the thug's nose. "That was strike two; strike three will be a fate even worst then death."

Trying to breathe for air, after being strangled, the thug fearfully replied "Okay, okay, it's in Fist Tower's, the place Punisher shot up years ago, word is it that a major meeting is being held there tonight. That's all I know."

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Electra said letting him go.

"You all know what to do?" Daredevil informed his allies.

* * *

"Is all the preparations set for the Sit-Down Wesley?" Kingpin inquired making himself back in New York.

"Yes Mister Fist, all the bosses had received the message and now heading towards your old Tower. Many of them are even prepared to greet you with open arms." Wesley reported on the Ipad. "But what do we do about Silvermane? He's already taken control of most of your territory. Shall I send an attack force?"

"No, not right now, but if he decides to do something stupid, then be ready. It took a great amount of time and effort from my and our colleague's resource just to get me back to New York so we can't afford to be reckless. But make no mistake; he will pay for his treachery to me."

"We have arrived." The Driver informed.

Kingpin and Wesley exit the vehicle to see Wilson Fist old building hideout. As they took a glance, it stretched up to thirty feet up. It was as big as Avenger's Tower or any other tech corporation in New York. Kingpin's men stood by the front door awaiting Kingpin's long return. As the big boss walked through, they all greeted him at a time like he was celebrity big shot.

The Tower ran on resolve power as Wilson and Wesley ascended on the top floor. Just like old times, he felt as he was back to his old stronghold, rising above other crime bosses and so on. He came across the round table where bosses held their daily meeting. Through the ruble, he grasped his cane and felt like he was on top again.

"Welcome back boss, I've kept the place clean for you." Hammerhead said entering the place.

Rose appeared behind Hammerhead. He took off his mask. "We kept your place spotless father for your epic return."

For once Kingpin was impressed his henchmen's efforts, "So I've heard, thank you for keeping my empire running while I was away."

"Mister Fist, the guests have arrived." Wesley whispered.

"Good, let us proceed."

Five minutes till midnight came as the gangs and crimelords gathered around Kingpin's old pinhouse. Madam Masque and her gang, Mister Negative Triad only without Mister Negative himself, and even Silvermane, Man Mountain Marko and Scorcher. The leader Skull Cross Gang has geared in his eye patch and military attire, ranking more than just a soldier. In his tower armed and ready as called. But the due to the Skull Cross Unstable nature, they were left outside. At the center of the round table, Kingpin called this meeting to order.

Soon enough, the other caught on to Kingpin's return. Spider-Man, Chun, Lucia, Electra, and Daredevil snuck their way into the fortress. Being as quiet as possible, they watched the meeting go down. Everyone was all in one place, thus giving them the chance to make a major bust. But for now, they were going to take it slow. Judging from Silvermane's enraged breathing; he sensed he was ready to strike at any moment.

"Thank you for attending through the circumstances." Kingpin said. "As you may well know this foolish fighting has cost many of our organizations a lot of turf and money, so I am here to settle it as it once was in hopes to ease this hostility."

"And just how will you do that when you were careless enough to let a cop possibly finger you to your organization." Silvermane interrupted Fist presentation. "You think you have the clout to take it back after being gone for so long?"

"Maybe you haven't remembered old man, but I've seem to have overpowered you before in the past even before the time you were left your diapers as an infant because of your failed youth experiment. Or else do you require another diaper change?" Wilson shot back, angering the crimeboss, much to the others laugher.

"Well he certainly got their sense of humor down." Spider-Man whispered.

"Please, I've heard your jokes, and they are anything but funny." Lucia said to Spider-Man.

"Shh! They are about to announce something else." Daredevil ordered.

Wilson turned his attention to Madam Masque, "Through the destruction, it had lead many syndicates crippled beyond repair, but it can be restored to its former glories empire. My dear Madam Masque, your father and I go way back, so you know that I'm always willing to honor his name just like what you are doing."

"Madam Masque didn't deny that fact. "That much is true of our past alliances."

Fist turned his attention to Mister Negative's gang, "As for you, if you recalled, I willing aided your boss in his endeavors."

The second in command replied in Chinese language. Wesley was able to translate every word in that language. "Our memories are not fuzzy as some may recall Mister Fist, and we were truly grateful." Wesley had translated.

As Wilson continued talking about arrangements no doubt earning the other bosses favor, Man Mountain Marko gave a soft whisper to Silvermane's ear. As they met with each other's glance, Silvermane gave a nod to Marko. It was not a good scene as Daredevil was able to pick up on the muttered words. Even if he could see, he knew Silvermane was up to no good.

When he warned the others, they took heed. Through the senses of both the webhead and the Man without Fear, they picked up an incoming projectile along the way. A large explosion hit the roof, making the ceiling collapse upon them. Before he knew it Scorcher swooped in his fiery blaze in attempt to assassinate the original Kingpin. Then the Skull Cross Gang made their way through meeting for the next attack.

"Treachery!" Rose yelled out.

"Your time is at an end Fist, and about time that a new Kingpin takes his throne." Silvermane taunted, looking at the fallen Kingpin.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots, take him down." Rose called out. "You don't want to be slaves to this old fool, don't you?"

After that strike, the meeting was at an end, and the crimelords and their flunkies started attacking. It didn't matter who, all because one side had shot first was enough to get provoked. Now it was anyone's game. Being seeing how Silvermane shot first, Spider-Man and others knew who to go against. Setting to make a move, Spider-Man was tackled by Man Mountain Marko. Now their cover was blown.

While Spider-Man had his hands full for Marko, Chun Li, Lucia and Electra handled the others. Daredevil went for his main target, the Kingpin. Much to Kingpin shock, he had been dying for some payback. As he cracked his knuckles, he started attacking Daredevil. And knowing his strength in street brawling, martial arts, and his muscle, he was able to give him a run for his money.

Slipping out of Marko's grasp, he webbed Scorcher, "Hey Scorcher have you not been seeing enough of Smokey's ads about fire safety? You could hurt someone."

"That's the idea, you moron. But I especially want to hurt you!" Scorcher blasted streams of fire projectiles.

Taking him above ground level, Scorcher pounded and blasted out flamethrowers at Spider-Man. He ran across the building to dodge his ongoing flamethrowers. Before the flame to strike him, he slipped through a small crack, throwing the villain off balance as his jetpack was damaged.

There he sent him landing in a nearby watertank. The liquids made his suit short-circuit as he was forced to evaluate, just to meet with Spider-Man's web trap. "Temper, temper Scorcher, you're going to blow a fuse, get it?" Spider-Man mocked.

As if the defeat was bad enough but a corny joke to boot, Scorcher just said, "Just take me to jail already."

It was a devastating brawl as the gangs clash with one another. Both Nefaria and Mister Negative group ducked in cover and blasted against one another of the gang fight. At this rate, they were just relived that it didn't take place on the streets. Through the fight, Chun Li clashed with the leader of the Skull Cross Gang. Using his combat knives and a Riding Crop to fight. Knowing that this was not first military like enemy, she was able to handle herself in this situation.

When she blocked his attack, she was met with a close-range surprise fireball. The blow was enough to make a burn on her outfit. Marshal Black was about to attack further, Lucia hopped over her for a swinging fire kick on the gang leader's jaw, knocking him to the wall.

"Thanks," Chun Li had said accepting Lucia hand.

"Don't mention it." Lucia replied.

Silvermane took out an RPG and aimed it directly at the Kingpin, but not before Hammerhead had done the same to save Kingpin. The explosion have left them all buried in the ruble and fallen even the heroes. The destruction had left a great big mess that building was starting to get unstable. One shake made the tower feel very fragile.

Spider-Man felt it and warned the others, "Guys, I think we have a huge problem."

"No kidding, this building won't hold for long."

"Hammerhead, activate the contingency." Kingpin ordered. "And see to it that aside from the crimelords, especially Silvermane, I have big plans for him. Neither one of them must make it out alive. It's time we make our escape."

Silvermane may have been down, but he was far from done as he pulled out a handgun. Even if his enemies were here, he still had his eyes for his most hated enemy. Before he could fire, Hammerhead stomped on his hand and took his weapon. But was not able to save the bullet as it bounced off the structure.

"You got it boss." Hammerhead triggered an explosive smokescreen. The smoke blinded both eyes and ears. Kingpin and his goons vanished through the smoke without a sound. Soon the other crime lords did the same. Senses radiated like crazy over the building as it signaled them to get out.

Before they can reach an opening, Spider-Man took a glance at the Hobgoblin missile launcher from a mile away. As their eyes met, he gave a farewell wave. It was close to coming down on them, but they have managed to make their escape without being seen.

* * *

After hours have pass, New York City Swat Team, Fire truck and Ambulance arrived on the scene. The destruction left a lot of gang members in the dirt. Most of the gang members were taken in, others managed to use this damage to escape from harm. They didn't know how, but it was an easy slip. It may have been a bit of a disappointment that Wilson Fist was not caught, but at least the war was finally over.

Daredevil met up with the others for news. "Anything?" Spider-Man asked.

Daredevil shook his head. "No, that explosion messed with my senses, so I can't track them at all."

"Well at the very least, he won't coming back here in a long time." Electra added.

Chun Li could not help but think, "Maybe, but the others are still messing. I just don't get how they were able to elude us like that. They could have not had the strength to escape after those wounds."

"I can expect no less from the Kingpin, he always has his ways of doing stuff."

"We'll worry about that later, right now, let's all get some rest. Kingpin should be easy to trace now that he's back in New York, so he can't hide for long."

Through the midst of the chaos, Silvermane was able to escape. The plan may have failed, but he was still considered Kingpin among many. As he rode into the limo to rest, he instructed the driver to take him to the airport. But the driver had other ideas, much to his shock. As he looked over, he saw Richard Fist as the driver.

"What the hell?" Silvermane bawled.

Richard fired a dart into Silvermane flesh. The dart vitiated his strength, muscle and lungs as he was feeling weak. Everything about his body was beginning to sore. Next he tossed a laptop, containing a video. "I hope you like it; it was from the finest Scorpion in the Nevada desert. He also told me to give you this."

Kingpin appeared on the video, "You were foolish to ever challenge me Silvermane. Even after all these years, you're always been a sore loser. Now I think it's time you take a permanent retirement. The Skull Cross Gang is quite the hoodlums you have, so I decided to take them for my own. It was just a matter of giving them a better offer. But rest assured, your work will not all go to waste because there can be one true Kingpin. Have a nice afterlife old man." Kingpin concluded, and before he knew it Silvermane was already at his last breath.

Throughout the night Kingpin received the unknown message, Kingpin responded to the location of the individual. Once again, no contact or return address was listed. He didn't know who he was on what he was getting into, but was ready in case it was a trap. As the neon night skies still occupied, he arrived at the location, leading him to an alley way. The area was barely lit as Kingpin and Wesley could not see their face.

"Congratulations on retaking your empire Mister Fist just as I knew you would." The shadowy figured complimented.

"Yes just as long as it's mine again, there is nothing a little rebuilding can't do." Kingpin smoked a cigar. "But if you don't mind me asking, how were you able to make me invisible to public eyes even when I was locked up."

"We have our ways. Rocco has spoken a great deal about you Kingpin. He could have not chosen a better successor, something like that can prove beneficial to all of us."

"How so…?"

"Because when it comes to chaos, there must always exist order. And who better to keep that order then you? That is why we want to welcome you to our organization."

"Fine, and just who are you?"

The foe appeared out of the darkness to reveal a dark bronze skin man with short metallic white hair, and a jewel embedded on the forehead. "I'm called…Urien."


	6. Reunion of Old Friends

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is another MVC update after taking a long break from this story for so long. Since the announcement of Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, information has been here and there lately, meaning there haven't been any new updates to really work with. I know many love my MVC story series, but I took a break from it for a while to work on other material, because if I just worked on this story only, I would maybe get bored and possibly lose interest. But I really do have fun with this story from each update. But either way, I'm going to try my best to update as often as I normally did if I'm not too busy.**

* * *

After the war in New York that had taken place, crime was now on a downlow. Gangs were back to their usual turf and activity. But it didn't stop the webhead and the Interpol Agent pursuit now that he was back in town. However, his old headquarters was no longer occupied and all of Kingpin's had vanished. Knowing that he was still top crimeboss of New York, there was no way they were going to let up on her hunt.

Now that he was back, it gave them the chance to strike, but it was more easier said than done. Spider-Man made a stop at a suppose crime location, but little did he know it was set for demolition from the warning signs. When triggered, it thus eliminated any possibilities of detection as Spider-Man was able to swing out quickly. As the Interpol Agent waited outside for him, Spider-Man shook his head as it led to her sigh and swept the dirt off his head. The day got weirder as she received a text from her superior.

"You're not serious?" Chun Li inquired hearing the news from her superior.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chun Li, but that is how it is, all records of the Kingpin have been erased, and in this world, we're going to need more than just someone's word. There is nothing further to look upon. And thanks to an anonymous resource, they restricted access to anything related to Kingpin. Therefore, I'm sending you home with pay for the rest of the day."

"Understood," Chun Li submitted.

After hours of searching, they took themselves back to street level as Peter changed back to his civilian clothes. As the Interpol Agent waited by the ally in disappointment, Peter hopped behind her, surprising her in shock. Knowing that she was not used to shady people, it was something she got used to.

Peter took a sign as he walked with his wife through the busy streets of Manhattan, "Well, I got nothing on my end, how about you."

"Same as you, all of his old crime hideouts have been cleaned out like nothing was even there. It doesn't make any sense. It's like he doesn't even exist."

"Yep just like old times. But let's face it; he's not like most crimelords. Still, nothing we can do at this point." Peter replied. He bumped and caught a young Chinese woman from falling into a puddle. As expected from his spider like reflexes. "Hey sorry about that, didn't see you there."

"No worries, I was a bit clumsy myself." She said.

As the women's eyes met Chun Li's, the two of them widen with shock. "Po-Lin."

"Chun Li." She indentified the Interpol Agent as well.

After a brief glance, the two of them were overjoyed as they embraced each other in a hug. It was then added with laugher and excitement. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever." Chun Li glee with joy.

"It's been six years, you look great. Still keeping up with those thunder thighs of yours, I see."

"You know it, still fighting the good fight as the strongest women in the world."

"Oh I beg to differ; then again I haven't seen anyone take you out yet."

"You'd be surprised. I've had my share of challenges here and there."

Not taking the suspense anymore, Peter decided to ask, "Hey Chun Li, you know her?"

The two girls faced the genius, "Peter, this is my old partner and very dear friend, Po-Lin. We went to the police academy together. And she was my first partner in the field."

Po-Lin noticed the ring on her finger as she grinned. "I see that's not the only thing that has changed. So who is the lucky guy?"

"That would be me." Peter stated.

Chun Li introduced hanging on to Peter's arm, "Po-Lin, this is Peter Parker, my loving husband."

"They guy who takes the Spider-Man photos?" Po-Lin asked.

"The one and only."

Their meet up took them to a diner. It was quite an unexpected turn as the Interpol Agent was overjoyed to see her best friend after all these years. Together they reminisce of old times they were on the Shadaloo case. Chun Li had even told her about her adventures and challenges she faced. Peter had even exchanged stories on his Spider-Man involvement while keeping his true identity a secret, since few knew who he was. Each story only led to many grasp and laugher among another.

Peter looked at them with admiration. It almost reminded him of him and Harry back in their college days. The two of them were just as inseparable as Chun Li and Po-Lin as he could feel their genuine connection.

"So what are you doing here in New York?" Chun Li inquired.

"Well, ever since I've been traveling, I was missing the action and excitement I once had. The days we were on the force together, taking down bad guys."

"So why did you leave the force?"

"Because I felt that if I stayed in there long, I would have let myself be consumed by revenge that would jeopardize our mission and most importantly myself. I lost my parents when I was young so I didn't want to be tempted by these vicious thoughts." Po-Lin set her eyes on her friend. "So Chun Li I hear you made Interpol, congratulations. I also heard about your father, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Po-Lin, I've moved pass that. I may not have him with me, but my memories of him will never leave, just like they never left you."

Po-Lin smiled as she pulled out photos from her bag. It depicted of Black Flower label. "It was until the fifth year, that I decided to come back to the force and when I heard Shadaloo was gone. I was also on a case of a mysterious organization."

"I've never seen that label before."

"That because they are not that common. There called the Crimson Orchid." Peter and Chun Li looked at Po-Lin with questions. "Like AIM, they are a notorious group of tech hunters that who's worked well with Shadaloo, Latveria, and even Hydra."

"Any connections with the Kingpin?"

Po-Lin shook her head. "That is a possibility, but as far as I know, like Silvermane, they were also enemies of the Kingpin. But after a few failed attempts, they knew a strong foe when they seen him. They have not messed with him ever since. Either way, I was hoping we could work together just like old times on this case providing Spider-Man's help? Since SHIELD and the Avengers are busy with other matters."

Peter and Chun Li glanced at each other Chun Li replied with a smile, "Well, at this rate, we have no other leads."

Po-Lin covered her hands with Chun Li. "Awesome, it will truly be just like old times, just you and me out in the field together."

* * *

It was just like old times indeed as Chun Li and Po-Lin rode off in a car together on the pursuit of criminals. After being forwarded the lead, the girls were already on the case. Po-Lin had always been the driver while Chun Li always served as the muscle just like in the old B-Cop movies. This time, they didn't have their uniform; they had on regular street clothes as it was now an undercover mission.

Spider-Man followed their car as it was backup for Chun Li and Po-Lin, while keeping in the shadows. He kept an eye from both in the air and on the ground hoping from building to building. When he reached a corner, he webbed up his camera set to automatic. It would be another scoop to add to the Daily Bugle log.

As they parked from the outside dark corner, the two of them made their way inside the Power Plant. Before they could pursue, Spider-Man was the first to web up the two door guards.

"We are looking for this guy." Po-Lin showed a picture of a foreign man. "His name is Jhun Ko, a South Korean tech Black marketer, who's done business with multiple organizations. If we can find him, then he can tell us all he knows. I got word he's meeting with someone here."

"Why don't you guys hang around for a while, get it?" Spider-Man cracked the joke to the two girls.

"Seriously," Po-Lin was not amused by his obvious joke.

Far as they seen, the Power Plant was inactive through the night. But as far as they worked, things were not always what they appeared to be. The two ladies went on as Spider-Man webbed and turned off the security cameras. On the top floor, Spider-Man spotted foes in the main office.

Yet they were not undetected, as the man was aware of their presences. "Security, please take care of our uninvited guest." He alerted.

"Is there a problem Mister Ko?" The client asked.

"Not at all, nothing that my mercenaries cannot handle." Ko answered with ease, while hiding his shaking.

As they were on their way, a huge individual leaped off the bars silently. He tracked each of the three movements. It was not till after he was close by that Spider-Man detected the individual as he leaped down like a predator for the first attack. The webhead felt the strength of the attacker's heel as he was pinned down.

"M.A.N!" the deformed beast attacked Spider-Man.

"Oh hey there Nemesis, your looking well, is that a new haircut?" Spidey inquired feeling his terrifying grip. "Or maybe it's that horrifying breathe of yours, seriously, when was the last time you brushed, years ago?"

Nemesis growled his breathe at Spider-Man and tossed him to the wall.

As Spider-Man kept him occupied, he instructed the ladies to move on. He then rushed for a hard haymaker. It was close, but so far al Nemesis managed to break was a piece of the wall.

"Yeah Gr yourself, I guest Wesker never taught you proper English huh."

Spider-Man leaped from the monster's grasp and fired ongoing webballs like a machine gun. While covered in the gunk, Spider-Man swooped in for a fast uppercut of his own, knocking the beast off the platform. However Spider-Man did not see his slimy tentacles pulling him down.

Chun Li and Po-Lin rushed off ahead. But it wasn't without difficulties as a group of men in mask attacked them, armed with tazer botons. But it didn't stop the ladies from ramming themselves through their defenses. From Po-Lin fighting, it seem like she learned a few new moves as well as she took down most of the thugs without much difficulty.

"Good help is so hard to find these days, good thing I have extra in mind." Ko summoned Firebrand from the waste of the chemical plant. And as he spotted the two females, he started hurling out projectiles. As they both leaped off the platform, they thought they were safe. But their safe moment was cut short as Chun Li felt gunk on her sleeve. As it started melting away, she quickly had torn off the sleeve.

"Ugh, gross." Chun Li groaned in disgust.

Suddenly the two girls heard a buzzing sound. At first it appeared faint, but then got loud as it reached close by. Just in front of them appeared human fly like creature.

"Richard Deacon?" Po-Lin called out.

"I go by the Human-Fly now Po-Lin, even since you took me out I got a new upgrade." He buzzed.

Po-Lin insulted him back, "Great, looks like you've made yourself uglier then before."

"Yes, but now you are history." Human-Fly spat out acid from his mouth. The two girls avoided the attacks, but found themselves balancing on the metal bars.

"You didn't think I was unaware of your intrusion, so I've had backup to keep you occupied, destroy them!" Ko had informed.

Nemesis and Spider-Man continued their smack down as the beast slammed the webhead all over the plant. As he witnessed his female companions were in danger, that gave him the idea to rush ahead, but not before dealing with the monster at first. So with his quick reflexes, he slipped under Nemesis. He webbed his legs and connected it to the crane. After that he spent the beast pluming to the vat of chemicals.

When he swooped in for the kick against Human-Fly, Firebrand was already behind armed with fireballs. Chun Li leaped off the rails and blasted a fire extinguisher on the super villain.

"Spider-Man." Human-Fly noted.

"Hey there Human-Fly, you look like you've seen better days. Also have you ever considered going on an acid free diet?" Human-Fly spat out more of his acid spit as the webhead continued to dodge his attacks. "You know you really should have that acid droll looked at, very unhealthy."

Chun Li and Po-Lin rushed ahead as Spider-Man handled Firebrand and Human-Fly. The two ladies went to the main control room. As they gave a nod to each other, they burst inside with a kick.

"Jhun Ko, you're under arrest!" Po-Lin cried out.

The two of them took cover as the heard bullet shots. "You made a big mistake coming here, and at the most inconvenient times!"

"I'll distract him Chunners, you get him from the top." Po-Lin suggested. "Hey, I'm over here Jhun Ko, come and get me." Po-Lin provoked the black marketer with the gun. As he unloaded more firearms, he ran out of bullets, but not out of gun as he pulled out another one.

As the Interpol Agent crawled through the ceiling window, she took aim at the foe. She jumped and leaped into the window above the marketer. The black marketer could not escape the Interpol Agent's grip as he held him down for the count. Chun Li was just about ready to slap on the cuffs to the man.

"Escape plan delta." Jhun Ko whispered. His words call fourth few explosions in the plan.

Human-Fly caught sight as he was about to rush to his aid, until he was caught by Po-Lin's kick. She then grabbed a piece of metal board and smacked him like a true fly. Just when the day looked like a victory, suddenly slimy tentacles popped out from the chemicals vat, grabbing Chun LI, Spider-Man and Po-Lin. The deformed beast was far from the done as he held the three of them in his slimy grip, determined to finish them off. And from the looks of the deterioration of Nemesis, he was slowly faded away.

While fighting under his grip, Po-Lin stated. "I have a plan. Spider-Man, toss your web cartridges to Nemesis mouth."

"You got it." Spider-Man did what he was told.

And with a careful precise shot, she shot the cartridges. When the bullet impacted, they burst covered up what was left of Nemesis face. It soon overwhelmed him as he began to choke and loose his grip. When he started to fall, Spider-Man broke though the grasp.

"Hang tight ladies!" Spider-Man shouted, grabbing both Chun Li and Po-Lin, swinging them out of the exploding plant.

Though the destruction, Spider-Man and the others was able to insure their escape. But they didn't come out empty handed as Chun Li held a disk, containing a list of all his colleagues. By the incredible amount of evidence, it was enough to put the man away.

Their day was not over as a police van rushed to them. Chun Li wasted no time explaining the situation to them and even provided them the proof she had up tainted. Spider-Man's spider sense, however, gave off a pretty negative vibe on those officers, perhaps it was just his imagination.

Still, the officers looked pretty normal as they did their job and took away the villains.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Po-Lin asked the two of them.

"Don't worry Po-Lin, the police already showed up and took those guys away, looks like we won't be seeing them for a while."

"They made it here that fast? But I literally just made the call ten minutes ago." Po-Lin stated, as it brought much confusion and carelessness upon their gullible faces as they glanced at each other. This event had already raised a lot of questions for the both of them.

* * *

While out of sight, Jhun Ko sat in the back seat as he and Firebrand and Human Fly were being taken away. All of his efforts were in vain, until they have passed the police station. One of the officers from the front seat tossed him his disk, much to his disbelief.

"Our client told us to give you this." One of the officers pointed out handed an Ipad to the Black Marketer.

"Greetings Mister Ko, I have heard about your work, and let me just say that I am very interested. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rose and I require your talents. Your skills in the black market tech pretty much rival even A.I.M. and we can use that for our organization, so that we may be even bigger. So what's it going to be?"

One of the officers held a gun towards the Korean man, waiting for his answer. With the gun to his head, he knew that much was obvious. "You heard the man?"

"Wise choice Mister Ko and your buddies could join as well and I assure you, you will be will compensation for your efforts, because I have someone I want to overthrow after one fool and I can really use your help to do so with your resources."


	7. Revisiting the Past 1

**Author Note: Hey guys, I really meant to have this story posted on the 4** **th** **of July maybe more than two chapters, but unfortunately my computer crashed the other day. This was bound to happen sooner or later since I had a really old Windows Vista. Luckily some of my documents were saved, but not all of them unfortunately. Well with the upcoming release of the new Spider-Man cartoon, not to mention the Homecoming movie, I figured I'd make this chapter. The new 2017 cartoon looks promising enough. Whether you guys love or hate Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon, I thought it was fine, yet not as good as previous incarnations. I did like some parts like the multi-verse stories and the fact that it pushed some steps the other series did not. But was not too fond of Spider-Man needed hero training, let alone being a SHIELD Agent concept. And at times it could be WAY too over the top even from the other Spider-Man series we know and love. But I'll at least give it props for lasting more then two seasons and not getting canceled.**

* * *

Freeing himself from jail, the mechanical armed supervillain continued his life of science. He made his way through a small tech store. Since he was still on the run, it was far too risky to take on any major tech company. Even if the technology was minuscule, it was still needed for the sake of his research.

Big or small, he grabbed whatever parts he could find for his invention. Given his expert knowledge, he was able to disarm the alarms, including the silent one. Yet time was still short as someone was bound to know of his infiltration.

"That's enough, surrender now Octavius!" Chun Li demanded as her and Spider-Man surrounded the villain.

The supervillain fired back, "That's Dr. Octopus to you, and I am contacting research here."

"By contacting researching, that is your way of saying steal. Gee Doc; you really need to go back to school to get your degree in vocabulolgy." Spider-Man said in smart remark.

"My genius still far exceeds your puny mind Spider-Man."

Using his mechanical arms, he started tossing multiple heavy objects their way. For the follow up move, he pulled out a ray gun and started blasting the two. While Spider-Man had his hands full with the objects being thrown, Chun Li went for the frontal assault. As he threw one arm, the Interpol Agent dodged one of them.

As he hovered in the air, she fired her projectile attack at the doctor, thus throwing him off balance. When another arm flew at her, she leaped over the attack. Knowing she fought Doctor Octopus before, she memorialized his sporadic pattern. It gave her the chance to perform a double kick to the supervillain.

Spider-Man grabbed the other arm as he sprayed web in Doctor Octopus's eyes. Seizing this chance, Chun Li and Spider-Man unleashed a double kick against the villain's head. Spider-Man went for the final in swinging him to the hard brick wall.

Suffering from his defeat, Doctor Octopus roared, "Can't I ever be rid of you? But I bet I can be rid of you somewhere else Spider-Man." Doctor Octopus pulled the fire extinguisher, creating the opportunity for him to escape. Spider-Man and Chun Li lost his trail.

Luckily Doctor Octopus was not hard to fine as he had his spider tracer. So no matter where he ran, they were still going to catch up to him. Or so they thought as the tracer was shattered.

"You will pester me no more Spider-Man, I'll make sure of it." After the final installment, Octopus constructed his latest invention. He generated a portal and stepped fourth, no time to test his latest invention.

Through New York the Interpol Agent continued her investigation on ground level as Spider-Man went on top. Like a hawk, he kept watch over the city horizon. Spider-Man then felt a tingling sensation that was not his spider sense this time. He felt his strength and power vitiated every second. He then started losing his grip. Soon it let to his immediate downfall, falling ten feet from a building.

The Interpol Agent rushed before anyone to see what it was. Peter found himself on a pile of garbage, fully clothed, without his Spider-Man suit. Not just any clothes, but his glasses and nerdy clothes from before.

"Peter are you alright, what happened?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Peter moaned feeling the overwhelming pain in his body. "And who are you?"

Chun Li started noticing the unusual anomaly as photos of Spider-Man started to disappear. She also winced at his lack of memory towards Chun Li. It only got stranger as even her wedding right begin to vanish.

So many questions went on her mind, but was answered by the Human Touch hovering through the sky. He signaled the Interpol Agent to the Baxter Building and even told her to bring the injured Peter along.

Still in mystery, she followed along.

As they made it in Mr. Fantastic instructed her to set Peter in the operating chair. After Peter was sedate with pain killers, he started to explain. "I was in the middle of research through the timeline, and I notice a unusual phenomenon for Mr. Parker."

"What happened to him?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Someone must have altered his timeline to prevent him from ever being the hero known as Spider-Man, therefore never coming across you."

"And I think I have a pretty good idea who it is."

"So far we are experiencing some dramatic changes to this timeline, and not just for Spider-Man." Mr. Fantastic had presented showing Eddie Brock suffering the timeline effect. She didn't know if him not meeting Spider-Man was a good or bad thing at the moment. "The changes will be permanent if we don't act now. One thing is sure, Spider-Man must exist, even with my tech, I don't know how long I can keep him stable."

"So how are we going to do that?"

Mr. Fantastic granted her a special kind of watch. "You are going to venture eight years from now into Parker's past. Tread carefully as any major change from the past might slightly alter the future."

Chun Li looked Peter's unconscious body as she stroked his hand. And then gave him a last kiss on his forehead. "I will bring you back Peter. Dr. Richards..."

Reed cut her off, "You don't have to thank me, it's the least I can do after that Civil War incident. We owe Spider-Man our lives." Reed then generated his portal. As it was, she leaped into the portal.

* * *

There was a bit of turbulence throughout the ride, but it was not first time she traveled to another dimension. When she met ground level, she preformed a flip and land on the grass. She found herself in from of Middleton high school, eight years into the past.

It was already time as the first bell to school had ranged.

"Now where do I find..." Chun Li wondered.

"Do your best out there kiddo." Ben Parker cheered dropping off his nephew.

"You got it Uncle Ben." Peter said rushing off to school, excited for his trip.

"Remember our talk the other day Peter. With great power comes great responsibility."

Chun Li could not help but smile over Peter's loving uncle. For his age, he was very noble and wise, just like her father. She was almost was envious of the man.

"Your nephew seems very bright." Chun Li complimented the man.

Ben nodded in agreement, "The kid got a lot of spunk even for his age, something that you inherit from your folks and so on. I only hope to watch him grow up into a decent individual." Uncle Ben drove off.

"Get real puny Parker, Liz wants to be with a real man, not some dork like you!" Flash poked fun of the young genius. As he drove by, he left nothing by water dirt.

"Later Puny Parker," Liz added.

"Typical Flash Thompson," She muttered quietly as she hide away from young teenage Peter Parker.

So far everything had been peaceful, yet she had to admire his courage for putting up with that abuse during the past. There was no sighs of Doc Oct on the way here, but she kept her guard up nevertheless.

"Come on Pete; don't let it get the best of you bro." Harry tried to cheer up his best friend. "They will come around."

"Yeah, Flash is just being a jerk." Gwen said, helping Peter back on his feet.

"Chun Li, this Mr. Fantastic, did you make their safely?"

"For the moment, and so far we are in clear, no sigh of Doctor Octopus." Chun Li replied on her watch.

"Well then continue to keep your eyes peeled."

* * *

She proceeded to the next destination. Chun Li wondered around the past for a while. On her daily stroll, she found a billboard of Tony Stark, celebrating the grand opening of Stark Towers, of his own company. Chun Li also came across a newspaper, announcing Hagger as the wrestling championship. He stood in blaze of glory holding both his daughter and Championship belt. Although, the long ponytail was a bit much even for the early days she thought.

From a nearby corner she found two young adult street fighters duking it out with one another.

One was a blond kid from the South Side Slums of Metro City, and the other was a foreign Japanese student in training. In her sight Chun Li glanced at a younger Cody and Guy getting in their first street fight. Neither one of them didn't like each other as they exchange fist. Both of them were covered in cuts and bruises. As they drew the final fist, both of them were knocked to the ground. While they young Japanese were appalled by his fighting style he hated to admit it but he admired his determination.

"You're pretty good, for a kid in pajamas." Cody commented the foreign kid.

"You as well, despite being undisciplined."

Young Cody offered the Japanese student a fist. "The name is Cody."

He fist bump back. "Guy."

When visiting the old Queens neighborhood to keep track on young Peter, she then spotted a guy sneaking into an old house. She could not tell if her was burglar or not, but the black outfit made it completely obvious. From his minimum gear, it did not look like an ordinary robbery. Even if she knew what her mission was, she still could not ignore crime afoot.

She made haste through the backdoor. Luckily, the alarm on the place was disabled, so they were in the safe zone for now. After a successful break in, the man came running out of the house with a bag full of valuables. The Interpol Agent appeared before him from behind.

"You might want to put that back." Chun Li suggested.

"Sorry no can do, I have my own reasons for doing this." The man said in a non threatening voice.

"You don't seem like an ordinary burglar."

"Yeah, I prefer the term thief, burglars uses anything to get what they what, such as knives and guns."

Chun Li saw the pocket knife he held in his hands. Noticing that she glanced at the weapon, the burglar took his running distance. From his escape, it didn't seem like he was going to put up a fight. But it didn't stop her from immobilizing the criminal. With a hard kick to the face, she slammed to the wall, and was left knocked out. When unmasked him, it was revealed to be Scott Lang, she was not surprised as she heard about his record, since he was not like most criminals. When she heard the sounds of sirens, she was already gone.

While out of sight, the Interpol Agent was caught by the supervillain. With his mechanical arms, he pinned him to the wall.

"Seems like I have yet get rid of you as well." Doctor Octopus growled, not happy to see Chun Li. "And just when I thought I..." Before he could finish, Chun Li punched the arms. The watch give the arms a shockwave as she was released. She then leaped for a flip throw to the supervillain.

He threw more of his arms as she dodged the attacks. She jumped up a jump kick the villain in his chest.

"I don't have time deal with you." Octopus fired back as climbed the walls.

"He must be going after Parker, quick head to ESU, where it all happened." Reed instructed her.

"Got it but it won't be easy,"

"Not to worry, I've sent backup."

To Be Continued…


	8. Revisiting the Past 2

"Need a ride for my Fair Lady, Human Torch asked, finding Chun Li as he transported to the past as well.

Holding her by the shoulders, the two of them raced to ESU. It was today that Parker's field trip was being scheduled. However, not many nerdy students shared the same interest as he did. Still at his age, he was always interested in learning new things.

Hovering through the air, Chun Li tracked Octopus location through her watch. It was not first time, she was over the city as she looked overhead. The watch started beeping as she found the location. Johnny lowered himself to ground level as she made it to the university.

"Let me know when you need a lift back." Johnny informed.

She snuck inside the lab, disguised herself as a lab assistant with lab coat and glasses. Now she was beginning to look as nerdy as Peter. Knowing the university well, she could easily recognize the layout.

Peter was beyond excitement as he ventured inside the lab. At his young age, she expected as much. When saw Peter as one of the students, she stood close to him. Pretending to be a scientist, she led the class in a straight line.

"Good evening students, I welcome you to ESU, home of great evolution of the world of science." Dr. Miles Warren led and taught the class. "Today we are studying neo-genetic our or modern day world."

Dr. Warren explained his lecture as Chun Li continued to keep watch. And by her watch it should already be time.

Looking around the lab, she found the experimental spiders still intact. She then spotted the doctor also in a lab coat, keeping close watch on the spiders. It was Doctor Octopus also disguised as a lab scientist. He was right in her crosshairs.

The spider experiments were in the doctor's hands. Know it was not going to be easy; she quickly tripped the fire alarm. This gave sign for the scientist and students to evacuate. She caught Doctor Octopus trying get away with spiders, she exclaimed. "Emergency Fire drill, everyone evacuate the building!" She called out.

"Aw, but we were getting to the interesting part." Young Peter complained.

Chun Li grabbed his shoulders and led him away from danger, "It can wait right now let's get out of here."

Kicking the villain in the back, she stopped the doctor. Before she could get the spiders, Octopus grabbed Chun Li and tossed her to the wall.

"You never learn when to give up do you?" Octopus shouted as he made his way out of the lab. He took the closest exit out of the building and onto ground level.

"What's going on?" Peter inquired panicked.

"It's hard to explain, right now just get to safety." Chun Li told Peter. "Johnny, I need an extraction. He got the radioactive spiders, strike him but don't burn the spiders."

"I'm on it; I hope your young husband is safe." Johnny happily replied.

"You're making me sound creepy when you put it that way. Just make sure, he does not make it very far."

The signal was faint, but still trackable. She traveled to ground level this time. While wondering across town, she came to a very familiar sight. Chun Li's eyes widen with surprise over the sight.

"Come on dad; let's go to that store next. You promise me no work on your day off." A Chinese teenage girl led.

"Alright, alright, Chun Li, whatever you want kiddo." Dorai patted his daughter's head in loving affection.

No matter how much the temptation of fate was right in front of her, she knew she had another assignment at hand. For the last few moments, she took one last look at her past self. She turned away leaving the past for what it was and always is.

"Chun Li, come in, what happening, are you okay?" Mr. Fantastic inquired on the watch.

Chun Li shook her head, getting back to reality and wiping a tear from her eye, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm on my way."

Quickly she rushed across Manhattan Square with passion, rushing through crowds and cutting through traffic. With her husband in the line, she was not stopping for anything. She lost one person; god helps if she was going to lose another. And from the disappearing of her and Peter's wedding photo, it was most definitely a factor.

It was going expire soon, and the change was going to be permanent.

* * *

While on the throwdown, Doctor Octopus pinned Johnny to the wall which led him into the water. Knowing his dislike for water, he was at a huge disadvantage. With every attempt to drown the hero, this put a grin upon his face.

"Kikoken!" Chun Li called as she blasted her projectile.

She then went for the next move, including a double kick to the back. "Surrender the spiders Doctor Octopus!"

"I think not, they will come in handy for my spider army I got planned for the future."

"Not if we have something to say about it." Chun Li and Human Torch teamed up against Doctor Octopus. Johnny blasted multiple fireballs at the doctor. While distracted, Chun Li came at him from behind with another double kick to the spine. Octopus grabbed Chun Li again, but she countered back with both hands, delivering a shock to Octopus.

Chun Li and Torch nodded as they both went for the final strike. They closed in dodging the arms. First was an uppercut, and then went in for the straight jump kick, thus putting the villain down for the count. As Johnny tied him up, she instructed Chun Li to rush back to ESU to deliver the radioactive spiders back to the lab.

"Looks like it's not going to happen Doc."

Octopus grinned much to Johnny's annoyance, "Maybe, but I have other ways of insuring that this outcome will not come to past, my very last contingency."

Back to the lab as young Peter made contact with the new technology, one of the radioactive spiders crawled on his hand. Without a second thought, it took a bite out of him, and already the transformation started to happen. She watched as it played out. First there was dizziness, and then there was nausea that made him rush to the restroom.

It seem like things were progressing nicely as she watched him discovered his newfound powers. It started from the time he practiced his new abilities to the time he entered show business. It was then followed by the event he entered wrestling. Young Spider-Man blasted his line of glory as he enjoyed his new power. Chun Li could not help but shake her head from his overreacting carelessness and laugh at his clumsiness as he crashed and fell at times.

"What's the deal, I pinned down that guy, so I should get the proper prize money? That's what your ad said." Spider-Man shouted at the Producer, unhappy with his amount given to him.

"Yeah that's real impressive kid, but you were supposed to last less than three minutes and you pinned him at one. That should be enough for you."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair kid. Nothing personnel, it's just show business. Now if you don't mind, I have other clients to work with."

"You mean other clients to rip off?" Spider-Man left unsatisfied with the amount given to him, leaving out the building.

"Help, help, someone stop that guy!" The producer barked as he was just robbed. A criminal ran past Spider-Man. but still upset, he thought that karma was for the best of the producer as he let the guy go free. He made no attempt to stop him whatsoever.

"What the hell kid?"

"Life's not fair, nothing personal right." Spider-Man said giving the guy a taste of his own medicine.

"Please stop this!" Ben argued, fighting off the crook.

"Out of my way old man!" The crook nearly pulled out his gun

He fired his gun at the elderly man. Knowing the death of someone she loved, it was very painful for her to watch. No matter how tempted she was to intervene, she had to have fate play out very cruelly. She almost shed tears for his dying uncle.

* * *

She watched as young Spider-Man was enraged by the loss of his family. He rushed from his home determined wanted to get to the criminal before the police did. He followed the police report to the warehouse where the place was surrounded. Using the quiet stealth as possible, he snuck into the warehouse. When the criminal heard a sound, he loaded his gun.

"Come out, whoever you are!" He said with paranoia, aiming his gun in different directions.

"Boo!" Spider-Man scared the thug.

As he aimed his gun, Spider-Man redirected his gun. He then delivered a series of punches to the man. When gun was out of his hand, he drew a knife, but again it was no match for his spider agility and reflexes.

Spider-Man had the criminal pinned to the ground. Anger and sadness still consumed him as he was anxious to get his revenge. Before long Chun Li made it inside the warehouse, she watched as things played out.

"You killed an old man!" Spider-Man growled. "Now I'll make sure you never hurt anyone again."

"Do it, do it, avenge your precious uncle that he took from you in this world." Voices echoed in Spider-Man's head. The voices tempted Spider-Man as he tighten his fist. It started to come back to him, because of his carelessness, a very special person had died.

Now he wanted to see how it felt for the criminal to be helpless under someone powerful. For his neck move, Spider-Man hung the crook hanging by the neck. Chun Li thought this was going too far even for his age, but didn't interfere.

"He must suffer, just like other scum like that, so let's see to it that he will never bother anyone again. You have the chance, make him suffer!" The voice continued in Spider-Man's head. As a got louder it was like nails on the screeching chalkboard. Soon Spider-Man was starting to feel some headaches.

This plagued her curiosity to what was going on. She started to suspect something was wrong when Spider-Man was shaking. She then got a silent call from Johnny. As he explained the situation, she now had a clue.

"Kill him, kill him!" The voice continued to pressure the young hero.

"No! Get out of my head!" Spider-Man moaned in pain. The more pressure he felt, the more he was itching to finish the job.

While he was under a lot of pain, Chun Li snatched the device away from Spider-Man's ear. With it her hands, she made a loud whistle through the headset, shattering all lines of communications. And giving the doctor a massive earache.

"Nice try Octavius." Chun Li said smashing the rest of the micro chip.

As he was back to normal, Spider-Man cut down the criminal. He found the criminal shrieking fear of the next outcome. Spider-Man raised his fist and aimed at the wall instead of the crook. After that Spider-Man and Chun Li vanished, as the police got to the man.

The Interpol Agent watched as young Spider-Man swung away. And thus her mission was accomplished as her, Torch and Doc Oct was transported back into the future.

"Don't worry, Doctor Octopus won't remember any of this, so he won't try it again." Reed said, looking at the changes as everything was back normal. Spider-Man was back to being on the frontlines, and the ring was back on her finger as well as the wedding photos.

Spider-Man was now awake. "Ugh, anybody get the name of that building I crashed into."

Chun Li happily asked, "Glad to see you're awake, you okay?"

"Aside from feeling like freaking roadkill; yeah I'll be fine." Spider-Man replied still feeling tired. "What the heck happened?"

Chun Li laid her hands on her husband shoulders. "I'll explain it on the way back."

"Alright, but first I got to make one last stop."

* * *

It's been years since his last visit to the New York Cemetery. The wind blew softly around the gravestones as it carried sticks and leaves. Peter looked down at his uncle's gravesite. He approached the gravesite and set down the flowers.

As he continued to stay at the gravesite he felt a great deal of guilt and remorse. Even if his parents weren't around he was still the closest thing to a father to him.

"Hey Uncle Ben, sorry I haven't been around for a while. I've been keeping in mind what you said to me years ago that was great power comes great responsibility." Peter said. He then pulled his lady to his side. "By the way, this Chun Li, my new wife. She's no Mary Jane but she is tough."

Chun Li kneed down with a bouquet of flowers as well. "It's nice to meet you Ben Parker. You raised a good man Ben. And don't worry I will take good care of him."

She got back on their feet as Peter embrace her shoulder with one arm. Chun Li then leaned on shoulder to comfort her husband's sorrow her. Call it women instincts; even if he didn't show me outside she could feel it was shown in the inside.

"I'm sure your uncle will be proud of you of the fine man you've become, because you didn't fall to despair." Chun Li said in calm tone.

"I haven't lost my uncle. He may be gone for my life, but he's not gone for my memories, just like your father. No matter what Chun Li, you'll always be my light away from the darkness." Peter concluded as held his wife further staring at the windy sunset over the cemetery.


	9. Underground Heist Operation

**A/N" Been working on these chapters for months, so instead of a two for one, here is a three for one special.**

* * *

While still keeping his invisibility, Kingpin maintained order around New York's crime syndicate. His next destination took him to the outskirts of New York, where it was more natural than the city. He was now relocated in a large mountain area, recently land purchased by him and his new allies. Mountains ranged high, and lakes stretch longer than the usual camping grounds.

Kingpin and Wesley made it to their new hideout, very far from the city. As he straightens his collar, Kingpin and Wesley made their way inside the new yacht. It was similar to his old crime hideout, but not bigger. When he made it on the ground, he was greeted by a blond Russian woman. By his speculation, this must be the alley, Urien had informed him about.

"Greetings Mister Fist or should I call you what everyone knew you as, the Kingpin." She greeted the large crime boss.

Clenching his cane in caution as Wesley was about to pull out his handgun, Fist inquired. "And just who might you be?"

"I am Kolin, and I am a representative of the Ancient Society. Lord Urien is currently attending other matters, so I come in his place. I also shall be acting as an advisor on Urien's behalf. But in the meantime, we are pleased to have you in the organization, since we've heard wonderful things about your work."

"You're too kind." Wesley bluntly avowed.

"Very well then, proceed."

When ventured into the house, Kingpin accessed a secret room with a round table. It was very reminiscing of his old crime hideout, and new upgrade to monitor varies activities. As he accessed the control panel, many of his fellow crime lords appeared in hologram form. Madam Masque, Marshall Black, Hammerhead, and Rose all appeared in the hologram.

"Greetings fellow crime lords, I am delighted to have you with me today." Kingpin made his opening statement. "As you may well know, Silvermane has divided and broken each and every one of our organizations. However, I am here to restore balance to where it once was. Each of your turf that Silvermane has taken from you is all. I'm giving it back with my highest regard."

Madam Masque pondered, "That is very generous of you Kingpin, but how do we know you won't be like Silvermane and try to take over our organizations?"

"That old man was a fool, living out his prime, but I assure you he will no longer be a problem to us." Kingpin presented a slideshow of Silvermane killed; "Mountain Man Marko is still on the loose as many of Silvermane's goons being taken away into police custody. "Marshall Black, since you have allied yourself with Silvermane, I could have just as easily killed you."

"Let's just say that I prefer the winning team." The eyepatch gang leader added with a scoff.

"The problem with Silvermane is that he felt entitled things were owed to him without actually earning it. He thought big, but in the end was excessively small. As for me, I've helped most of your organizations with a newly acquired vast number of resources. I believe you heard of the term, you scratch my back and I will scratch yours."

"I never forgot your assistances of how you helped me and my father out in the jam or our smuggling operations, thanks to the Avengers interferences Kingpin." Madam Masque admitted.

"Hammerhead, Rose, might you have anything to add?" Kingpin inquired looking straight at them.

"Our operations are preceding swimmingly Kingpin, and have added a new alley to our organization." Rose had confirmed.

Thank you all for your time, we will resume this meeting a later day." Kingpin concluded as all the holograms of the crime cartels vanished.

Richard Fist, disguised as the Rose, had left the meeting with a lot to keep in mind. Alongside him, Hammerhead and Hobgoblin followed. The Adamantium skull crime boss wondered what was going through the offspring's head as they walked away from the meeting. Hobgoblin, on the other hand, was just itching to blow things up as he tossed his pumpkin bomb like a baseball.

"So what's your big plan? To let Kingpin take back his empire and continue to kiss his fat ass?" Hammerhead inquired.

"For now Hammerhead, but he will get what is coming to him."

Hammerhead could not help but chuckle at Rose. "Come on kid, if Silvermane could not bring down Kingpin, what makes you think a runt like you can?"

"Because I know my father inside and out, I've studied his ways of crime. And if I'm going to successful dethrone him; I'm going to need my own organization to do so. And that is where you come in as his right-hand man." Rose explained. "And by time, he is through; I will see to it that you will have a proper place in my kingdom."

"You almost think just like your old man kid." Hammerhead complimented.

"Now then, we shall put our next plan into motion."

As the meeting came to a close, a robotic crow lied on the roof of the new fortress. It stood there recording every message that had taken place. Then it took its leave by flying away, slipping past the security cameras. It's flying destination then took him back to an old facility. There the mechanical bird was greeted by his master.

"Welcome Professor Egghead." Mountain Marko greeted the scientist.

"Charmed to be here Marko, although, I expected better accommodations," Egghead answered, grossed out with the crime environment he was called to. Spider webs were all over the corners, building structures were loose, rats crawled all over the place and dust covered the place like a really bad rash. It was practically visible for anyone.

"Sorry it's nothing fancy, but our organization has been suffering lately since our boss died, so only a handful of us remain."

"Now then, I managed to get the information you need on Kingpin, so where is the money you promised me?" Egghead demanded.

Marko instructed his goon as he gave him the case. Using his expert knowledge, Egghead was easily able to see it was short. "Where is the rest of it?"

"That was just a down payment, you'll get the rest after you finish a job I have assigned for you. You must rob the gold suppository only then we will be back in our game and you will get much more for your research and have the heavy means to avenge our boss."

Egghead pondered, "Interesting, but I'm going to need some assistance with this."

"All taken care of…you will have your Masters of Evil" Marko snapped his finger as multiple goons stood behind him. "The first one is Dominic Tyrone also known as the Rapier. The second is Crossfire. The third is Razor Fist. Fourth is Mad Dog.

Egghead was not happy, "This is the best you got in terms of my own team. These low-rent amateurs could not take down the Avengers."

"You will be the brains to lead them," Marko commanded. "They are what I got left, so deal with it, unless you do not want to be paid for your efforts."

Egghead titled his glasses. "Very well then."

* * *

A quiet day at the Parker household as crime went on the down low again. After their failed mission, Chun-Li, Peter and Po-Lin pondered their next move, but for right now they were relaxing at him. Chun-Li skimmed through many files on the computer, while Peter tutored little Li-Fen on her school work, educating her in the ways of science. Being a science geek, this was nothing to him.

Seeing how they have not been home much in a while, they owe all their time to their adopted offspring. In the meantime, Aunt May was still undergoing treatment as Peter pray for the best of his auntie, even if Chun-Li had assured him that she would be fine?

After hours of searching, Chun-Li's eyes begin to go numb. So she got off the computer for a break. As she applied eye drops to her eyes, she turned her attention to Li-Fen. "Hey Li-Fen, how about a break from your school work for some exercise in training?"

"Okay," Li-Fen said with much excitement, getting off her book work. From her happiness, it was almost like she wanted to get out of her study session, which Peter could not blame her. Not everyone was as nerdy as him.

In the backyard, Chun-Li begins to educate her on training. For the first test, they started off with the stance. As Li-Fen imitated the stance, the Interpol Agent could see she was off. So she walked up and corrected her. She corrected her by rotating her ankles and moving her hand patterns in the correct position. As Chun-Li gave the nod of approval, Li-Fen started with the kick. But the kick was off balance that made the girl slip on the girls, causing Chun-Li to giggle, and the little girl to blush.

"Don't let it get the best of you; a warrior didn't get strong in a day."

"Weren't you always strong even my age?" Li-Fen inquiries.

"No; I made a lot of mistakes, always rushing in and never once thinking ahead. There were even times where I thought more with my gut than my brain. And I got criticize by my peers for that."

Li-Fen looked down in shame as she remembered the time she was forced to help F.A.N.G and Shadaloo world conquest plan. Chun-Li sensed it as she placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"We all have our responsibility to bear one way or another. And that's what makes us special. Our mistakes are what shape us and most importantly what makes us human. But we strive every day to overcome obstacles that our own." Chun-Li grabbed Li-Fen's hands in comfort. "Even till this day, I continue to fight my inner demons and so does Peter. No matter what, Peter never lets up and always strives for the better even when he's at his lowest, that's why I fell in love with him."

"Was that the only reason?" Li-Fen asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, that and he can be naive at times even for a genius." Chun-Li gave a wink. "He's imperfect, but that is what makes him himself."

"Chun-Li, your friend is at the door," Peter called out.

Chun-Li took a winch as she proceeded to the door. Po-Lin waited for her arrival as she held a file. "Hey Po-Lin, what's up?"

"Not much, we may not have gotten a lot from the Power Plant the other day, but I did do some investigation of the gang war aftermath. I found this." Po-Lin presented the file. It was the police file of the eldest crime boss in New York, now in the deceased file.

"Silvermane was killed after the gang war." Chun-Li inquiries.

"Yep, I bet you anything that Kingpin had something to do with it. Silvermane and Kingpin have always been bitter enemies for years. No matter how much he was losing, Silvermane always intended to turn the tides against Kingpin."

"Right now, Silvermane's gang has been on the loose, hunting for Kingpin. And his bodyguard Man Mountain Marko is leading what is left of his gang. Either way, like Silvermane, he is also trying to turn the tides against Kingpin."

"And knowing that Silvermane once turned New York into a war zone, we can't let that happen. What about the Skull Cross Gang?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah, we are going to have to help Kingpin, but our priority still remains unchanged."

Po-Lin took a smile at Chun-Li, "Just like old times, right?"

* * *

Darkness in the New York streets taken the quiet night. Spider-Man, Chun-Li, and Po-Lin stood in the shadows, waiting peacefully for activity. Minutes turned into hours as they awaited the foes to appear. When a van made their way by the building, it was identified as an armored car. By the looks of at the guards made their daily rounds.

This time, they were cautious as they kept a close clear watch. Spider-Man went for the close up to fully check for himself. Spider-Man nodded indicated that they were clean. This made the two of them in question. She knew they would not be dumb enough to pull a robbery out of the open. It wasn't until Spider-Man spotted them on top.

"Hey boys, you forgot to fill out your deposit slip," Spider-Man said, making his pun.

"Spider-Man!" The thug shouted.

"Spider-Man, where, where?" He said, playing dumb.

"Let's see you laugh your way out of this one!" The thug exclaimed pulling out his gun. As he aimed for Spider-Man, Chun-Li and Po-Lin came in for the kicks to the armed men. Chun-Li, Po-Lin and Spider-Man instantly disarmed the handguns from the men as Spider-Man performed the final by tying them up. "And this is the part where I leave my calling card, you got a pen pal?" Spider-Man asked as the thug grunted while tied.

"We're not done yet, there is still more inside," Po-Lin advised. "But we should be covered cause I have an alley on the inside."

As they slipped inside, they noticed that the security cameras were cut, so it was obvious that it was most definitely an inside job. Using his spider sense, Spider-Man scooped ahead of the girls. At least with danger around, he would automatically know about it as a caution. While crawling on the ceiling, he spotted danger.

Spider-Man grabbed the gun from the criminal and twitched his finger, "Nah-uh, you need a permit to use that."

Before others could come, they were eventually taken down by a security guard. The first criminal was tossed to the wall as the second suffered a massive pile driver. Spider-Man easily recognized those moves from the guard.

"You're not the only one protecting the city webhead!" Haggar called, tilting his hat.

"So I guess this was the alley, you were talking about?" Spider-Man inquired.

"Yeah," Po-Lin answered. "According to my research, it seems like Haggar and Silvermane also had a history."

"She's right, back in my wrestling days, Silvermane wanted me to throw the match, so it could benefit him because some of the opponents I faced worked for him. When I refused he had his associate Marko kidnapped my wife who was pregnant at the time. It was a big mistake on his part as I made him regret that he did that."

"Man, I always knew Silvermane was getting cranky for his age, but this is ridiculous," Spider-Man replied.

"Now Marko is calling the shots, so he's trying to restore the organization as much as he could."

"Yeah, but where do you think they are?" Spider-Man asked until he noticed the pile of fallen guards. "Well, I guess that answers that question, guess we follow the yellow brick road."

"I studied this place; the gold department treasury is eighty feet down below sea level."

"Yeah, so I don't think they would dare to try to go out the way they came." Chun-Li agreed.

While following the trail, the three of them took the elevator down. First, it started off as a simple quiet ride. Well, it was almost quiet as some calm music played through the ride. It only took a few minutes as Spider-Man sensed ticking sounds in the elevator. Spider Sense was ringing to full max. Before they knew it, a bomb when off in the elevator.

They were flying down quickly as they begin to stick to the ceiling. And only Haggar's strength could hold so much as they were descending. He instructed everyone to hang on tight as he burst through the ceiling. He then used his web to create a net for all four of them as the elevator crashed down.

After some careful climbing, they managed to make it to the gold suppository. The room was a gold mine as millions of dollars' worth of gold were stacked into neat piles. As they proceeded with caution, Spider-Man anticipated an attack from one of the villains hidden in the gold. There he was engaged in a slugfest with Mad Dog. The villain tackled the webhead as he tried to sink his jaws inside of him.

"Okay Mad Dog, one word, mouthwash, because you need gallons of it, seriously." Spider-Man retorted.

"I'm gonna rip you apart Spider-Man."

"How about I offer you a Fire Hydrant or a bone instead?"

"You should not have come here." The villain said making his appearance in a mech suit. He took aim and started firing gold at the four of them like a machine gun. Spider-Man got caught in the firing range as the gold started to pile on him.

"Man, now I know what they meant when they said that money is the root of all evil." Spider-Man ached in pain.

Soon the two bladed arm and the Fencer supervillain arrived on the scene. Rapier and Razor Fist backup the scientist. Haggar was the first to volunteer against Egghead's mech suit, while Po-Lin and Chun-Li went against Razor Fist and Rapier. As they swung their bladed weapons around, the two girls fought them using only their combat skills. Knowing Chun-Li's experience, it was not the first they faced off with armed foes.

Spider-Man caught himself in a brawl with Mad Dog. Haggar wrestled with Dr. Egghead's suit. As Egghead got toss around, he realizes the time on the operation. He was reaching close to deadline on the operation. Quickly, he said to his team. "Forget about them, take what you can and leave!"

Egghead blasted a gang of missiles and took his leave from the heroes. The tunnels then lead to a secret escape route, personally planned by the villains. The escape route had lead to the middle of the New York City Ocean. They were in the clear at first until Egghead had noticed Spider-Man secret tracking device. Before he could react, Spider-Man and the others ambushed them on the boat.

Taking another hit, Spider-Man grabbed the two girls out of the way. The three of them witnessed a bullet piercing the ground. Spider-Man began to calculate the distance and the location the shot came from. "They are not alone, looks like we got a sniper. I'll handle this, you get the others."

Haggar continued his throw down with Egghead's machine. Haggar pounded on the machine with several punches, and then followed with a spinning punch. When they were in a deadlock of muscle, Haggar was on one knee. This outcome did not stop him as he pushed the Egghead's robot back. With Haggar's strength, Egghead's robot began to short-circuit. Before he could fire any weapons, Haggar smashed the weapon controls. Egghead forced to evocate as the intensity got the better of him.

Po-Lin and Chun-Li handled the other supervillains. The two of them played defense dodging their bladed weapons. Po-Lin handled Razor Fist, while Chun-Li took on Rapier. Using his skills as a fencer, Rapier cut through multiple obstacles with his electric-stun-sword. She could only dodge his sword attack for so long as she went for a few hits. As the final thrust came in, Chun-Li diverted the sword against the engine. The metal blade and the wire circuits connected, giving the villain a massive shockwave.

Razor Fist also swung his blades at Po-Lin. He growled in frustration as he failed to get a hit on her. Razor Fist charged at the cop. Before his blade could hit, she leaped off the platform with a rope. And with careful timing, she tied the villain by the feet. Po-Lin then tied the arms assuring him of no escape. Razor Fist was now tied up like a mummy.

The hound Mad Dog leaped against the girls about to sink his fangs into their flesh. The two of them anticipated his strike, so they jumped off themselves. The two gave a head nod to each other and as so the leaped down with a final kick to the villain.

"Down boy!" Chun-Li and Po-Lin said all together.

Luckily, they were not far away from shore as Spidey took an escape motor boat. From his calculations, the sniper came at a vertical distance as Spider-Man followed. From his Spider senses, he detected the sniper within range. As the next shot came in, Spider-Man started to speed up. As the bullet connected to the gas line, Spider-Man took a quick leap off the boat and propelled himself against the sniper.

The sniper witness the explosion as he was in the clear, only to be surprised by Spider-Man's webbing. Crossfire pulled out his two handguns. He unleashed multiple shots at a time against Spider-Man. When he didn't see Spider-Man at first, Spidey came for another surprise attack. This time, he flipped thrown Crossfire into his web. After that, Spider-Man secured Crossfire in both his hands and legs.

Just then, out of nowhere, through the skies, Hobgoblin witnessed the battle within the boat. This was not what he was anticipating but still brought a smile to his evil face nonetheless. He pulled out his remote control as he said, "Two birds, one stone." Hobgoblin cackled with excitement. He blew up the bout as he flies away, containing both of his hated enemies.

* * *

Fortunately, it was a narrow escape, as Chun-Li, Po-Lin, Haggar and the villains quickly dodged the explosion. On the shore of both land and sea, the police arrived early. This time, the call was legit as Po-Lin checked in with the officers on her task. She watched as the villains were hauled away.

"Well, that should put a damper on Silvermane's operation for a while," Po-Lin said.

Haggar folded his arms and pondered, "Yeah, but I don't think Silvermane would be stupid enough to blow up his own ship even if his plans failed."

"It must have been an inside job." Chun-Li suspected.

Spider-Man looked up at the sky and saw the villain on his glider. "And I think I have a clear idea who."

This failure further infuriated Marko as the information was a relay. As if Silvermane's organization was suffering enough as he speaks. Now he knew who is the true target was as he started to assemble the rest of his forces. Even if it was little, they still had the necessary firepower.

Marko ordered the remaining men to gather all the weapons for an all out assault. As he was set to give another command, he then witnessed an incoming missile heading his head. Without hesitation, Marko and his men ran out the back. As they burst through the backside, their eyes only widen in shock by the gang of police surrounding the warehouse. With all the heavily armed weapons, Marko and his gang were forced to surrender.

Out of the rooftop, the Hobgoblin watched as the events unfolded. With his smartphone, he recorded everything that went down. "Well, I must say, Mysterio's tech never seizes to amaze me, launching that fake missile to the warehouse."

"Good work Hobgoblin, thanks to you and Spider-Man's worthless, and yet useful friends; Kingpin now has control of Silvermane's territory."

"You're either very brave or very stupid trying to take on Kingpin Rose."


	10. Karin's Secret Mission

Morning rise at the embassy as the alarm clock went off; the young blond foreigner became fully aware of the clock. Not only the alarm clock she was awakened but also the morning sun rays. While under the covers, she tapped the snooze button and woke up. By the looks of the clock, it was an early day to start her big day. She rose from bed with a yawn, covered with a very messy bed head.

The first thing she did was freshen up in the shower. It was then followed by the brushing of the teeth, then curling her hair. Slipping into her bathrobe, she went back into her room. From within, she picked out her best gown for today. As she heard the knocks, she knew it was right on schedule.

"Come in." She called.

"Good Morning Ms. Karin." The fateful attendant greeted the young rich girl with a plate of toast and morning tea.

"Good Morning Shibasaki," Karin replied holding her coffee cup. She then took a few quick bites of her toast as Karin and her humble servant started heading out the door. "Remind me of the day we got planned Shibasaki."

"Of course Miss." The steward started going through the schedule. "At eight am, you got an early meeting with Mr. Stark at Avengers Tower to oversee the project of the New Spider Lily Satellite. Around ten, you have a meeting with the New York City Mayor. At noon, it is lunch and you have an appointment with Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle." Shibasaki reminded.

Karin was getting used to her life here in America, even if it was not the first she traveled out of her country. Since the Kanzuki family was hit hard by Ultron's attack, the family estate was still recovering. It was not the first time, it had suffered massive damage from her enemies, so this relocation was only temporary. Still, New York was an eventful state for her relocation, so at least she would not be bored. Then again, every day was an adventure for her.

Being the heir of the Kanzuki family and a diplomat gave her plenty of access to New York's resources. In the middle of downtown, the Kanzuki Embassy sat in the same play that the Latverian Embassy was once located. The same place where Dr. Doom was located. But thanks to her redesigns and reconstructions, there were no reminders of Doom's treachery.

As followed her first destination took her to Avengers Tower, where she had met up with Stark. Thanks to Stark technological resources, his team of the scientist was able to construct a replacement satellite for Karin. With the best smile, he ensured them that this invention was new and improved, compared to the previous satellite. Even if she heard so much great things about Tony Stark's work, she still needed more than just his word; because even if he claimed that his tech was flawless, he was still imperfect.

* * *

The next big location she took to was a small orphanage. There Shibasaki and Karin worked alongside one of the owners. Even if Karin did believe in her family motto of absolute victory, she took a break occasionally for other activities. With an apron on, she assisted the owner in preparing a fine meal for the children for charity. Being from royalty, Karin had more than just her stats and fighting skills.

"We really appreciate your help in supporting this orphanage Ms. Kanzuki." The owner said.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Jones," Karin replied with a confident tone. "I'm only doing what I can to help."

"The children have really been enjoying your ongoing support and visits to the orphanage." Mrs. Jones joyful said back.

"Ms. Karin!" a group of kids yelled rushing to the rich girl.

"Hello kids, I trust you've been on your best behavior." Karin greeted the group of kids, ranging from five to twelve. Her smile then changed to a frown as she noticed the odd number of kids here. It was not the proper count as she so used to. "Mrs. Jones, why has the number of children decreased here, have they been adopted?"

The owner caught on to Karin to suspicion. "Most of them have Ms. Kanzuki, however unfortunate, we have been seeing numerous amounts of disappearances lately from children to teenage volunteer workers and even most of our adult locals have been vanishing lately. It's been happening over a month now, it really worries me."

"Have you tried talking to the police?"

"Off course, but most of them got their hands full with other matters, so disappearing children is the least on their mind."

With that knowledge in the mind, Karin gave a silent nod to her steward. He didn't need words to know what he needed to do. After a long day, she took a break at him in her personal gym. This knowledge took in further as Karin pounded away at the punching bag. From regular to thrust punches, she beat the bag. At least this time there was no picture of her rival in front of her.

With every pound, a drench of sweat came rushing down her face to her whole body. After the last fist connected, Karin took a seat onto the floor. She was then tossed a towel as Shibasaki walked in. he presented her an Ipad on the progress she has requested. On the other line was one of the family ninjas is who also resided in America.

As she wiped the sweat off her face, she inquired. "What have you found out?"

"We've been doing a lot of digging madam, it seems like what Martha Jones said was true, there has been lots of disappearing children lately and not just at the Manhattan Town Orphanage, there have been others. Not just from Orphanages, but foster homes as well. Patti Mansion is one of them."

Shibasaki listened closely, "The girl that Ms. Karin had trained."

"I'm afraid so, nobody heard from her in days since she was adopted."

"This is really concerning." Karin thought, after now hearing that this was a recurring theme. "Shibasaki."

"Yes, ma'am." The steward answered.

"I want you to get into contact with District Attorney Matthew Murdock and relay the information to him. Prepare some necessary backup in this case. We should start by asking around the areas of the kidnappings."

Karin began her investigation on the location given to her by the Kanzuki family ninja. She traveled from one place to the others in order to get answers and clues. She started asking around Foster Homes and Orphanages. Each of the places gave their most sentiment story of what happened. Not only that, but they carried a great amount of worry upon them like a weight.

The same story was heard, that police had no leads on any kidnapping operations. In addition, some were even still searching kids in the Missing Persons Case. Even if Karin had not siblings, she shared the same sentiments as the parents and guardians. Now she was starting to get worried even if Shibasaki assured her not to worry.

Karin's next location took her to Harlem New York for her investigation. While pulling up to the neighborhood, she already found chaos going down. Inside of an apartment complex, men were tossed out the building. From the intensity of the throw, the man they were fighting happened to be very strong.

From every throw, Karin and Shibasaki either dodged or struck back at the men. As Karin identified the bodies, she could easily tell that neither of the men was anything good. It did not stop Karin and Shibasaki from pursuing this ongoing barrage of attacks. Their caution was raised as they heard gunshots within the building.

"Oh my, this place is quite messy," Karin observed. Another thug went soaring her way; Karin quickly reacted with a thrust punch to his chest as the attacker countered with a clothesline.

"Maybe that will teach you not to come here in my neighborhood." The attacker said brushing off his hands.

"Luke Cage, I presume." Karin introduced.

"Who wants to know? I do not care who they send, you are not taking this building. The answer is no, so get that through your thick heads." Luke cracked his knuckles anticipating the next attack.

"Oh, we are not a bill collectors Mr. Cage. We only want to ask you a few questions," Karin corrected.

Luke lifted his eyebrow in disbelief. When another thug tried to get Cage with a gun, Luke grabbed the thug and toss him to the wall. Luke Cage hardly felt a thing from that bullet.

"Well, I suppose it is true what they say about the man with the unbreakable skin."

Luke brushed off his shoulders as Karin witnessed a number of bullet holes on his shirt.

"Yeah, there has been disappearance around this neighborhood. It has been happening so often that parents have been taking their kids to school personally now. I tried to find them, but been coming towards a lot of dead ends lately."

"We are also investigating the disappearance of our friends as well," Shibasaki added.

"We can use your help, Mr. Cage." Karin offered. "And in exchange, I will make sure that you will not be faced off with annoying harassers like that again or I can pay you for your services."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll take option B." Luke accepted.

"Excellent, be sure to inform us of anything you may see, thank you, Mr. Cage. Let us be on our way Shibasaki, I have a plan."

* * *

On the dark corners of Queens, it was late at night. Quietly through the dark alley, Karin walks through alone. There she dressed like a child who has been abused. The list was there for a lost child, everything from fake bruises, torn clothes, and mess up hair. This was a long way from her fancy lifestyle as she worn a hooded sweater, torn jeans, old shoes and bandaged hands. None of the fanciness was seen on her, she was now a regular kid.

Now then, let us hope that years of acting in a play really paid off. Middle-Class ideas were beyond her, but she endured the situation. Wondering the alleyways, she came across a few homeless people. The following was rats and mice all over the trashcans. After walking around for a couple of hours, she took her seat at the corner. For a couple of minutes, she minded her own business. As she waited, she remembered back a few hours earlier.

"Madam Karin, are you sure about this?" Shibasaki inquired to Karin's plan. By his tone, he was against it.

Karin said making her hair as messy as possible, "Yes Shibasaki, the only way to get through is by going under cover. I may be the sole heir now, but I am still young, which makes sense for the targets."

"I am not sure; I'm comfortable with the idea of using yourself as bait."

Karin placed her hand on her steward shoulder. "Don't you worry, I will find those kids. And I will keep in contact with you; have the others on standby just in case."

"As you wish ma'am, but it is not just the children I am worried about."

Cutting back to the present, she continued to wait and wait. Soon enough, she was started to doze. Karin's eye nearly shut until she heard a car pull up. Two men came out of the car in trench coats. As they approached, Karin put on her most innocent face yet. She pretended to fake cry. The sobbing got the attention of the thugs.

"Hey, there kid, what's a matter?" The man asked.

"Yeah, you have a hard life back at home?" The other man added.

Karin continued to sob. "My mom and dad beat me, so I ran away."

"Well look no further, because we got others like you."

This was enough to get Karin's attention. When she glanced at the gun hidden in the man's pocket, she grew more suspicious. So she played the helpless act. "That's alright; I think I'll find someone else," Karin said walking away.

The second man blocked her way, "Don't worry, you can trust us."

"I really must be going." Karin insisted.

"Oh, I'm afraid, we must insist."

"Take your hands off me!" Karin swung her arm only to be caught a seven-foot tall man." The grip of the man was enough to crush her wrist. Before she could lay her other hand on the giant, he threw her to the solid wall. The impact was enough to knock the young rich girl unconscious.

"Boss, we got another one." The man reported. As Karin got dragged off, she was only faintly conscious. As she approached the vehicle, she gently placed a device on the vehicle.

* * *

Hours have passed, as Karin got knocked unconscious. The impact was enough to give her a concussion. She came to as she felt a bump in the ground. She awoke, still feeling the impact of the strike.

As she glanced around, she discovered she was not alone in this kidnapping, there were other kids younger than she was. Her first thought was to escape but found it difficult as she was zip tied on her hands. To add to the situation, she felt immense pain on her wrist, as some bones were broken. She then felt the wall to find a hard surface and heard movement outside the vehicle.

As Karin suspected, she transported inside a diesel truck. She remained calm in the situation as she was captured and hope, it would not be for long, thanks to the device planted on the truck.

When hearing the truck comes to a full stop, she stopped in her tracks. The back of the truck open as a flash of light shines upon their faces.

"Alright brats move it along, and keep your voices to a minimum and by minimum I mean don't talk at all." The thug ordered.

The little rich Street Fighter obeyed as she followed alongside the other kids. From the glance of the area, it was no doubt abandon. The area was no doubt an abandon mountain region, loaded with loose metals and other parts. As she calculated the distance, she was more than thousand miles away from the city.

On second glance, she witnessed a group of kids from little to teens. The kids she had witnessed they all tired and sore from endless work, yet it did not stop the men from working them more. As Karin had suspected, it was a Human Trafficking Ring.

Just the very sight of these kids was mistreated was enough to make sick inside. Each of them has yet to grow to puberty, let alone have a childhood.

One of the guys grabbed one of the little kids by arm hard. "Alright kid, you're going to gather as much material as you can, and maybe if you're good, we might give you some scrapes."

Karin grabbed the guard's hand as tight as his. By her grip, she was ready to strike at any moment.

"Looks like we got us a comedian." The second guard said, loading his gun. "Or else, maybe they would like to say something as well." He aimed his gun at one of the prisoner's. Not risking a confrontation, she released the guard. She was also pistol whipped from the back of the head.

"Get moving bitch!" The guard commanded walking away.

Karin got back up on feet while feeling head pains, "Are you alright little one?"

The child sat paralyzed in fear. "I think so."

Karin touched the child's head. "Don't you worry; we will get out of here."

The child was still shaken with fear, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm someone that should not be taken lightly, at least for now, until I can get to the bottom of this."

On the way through the area, Karin came across more underground activity. Just about everything spelled Human Trafficking Ring. One of them will include a young fight circuit between kids, without a doubt a battle to the death, or at least who gets knocked out. Another one was teenage girls being dressed for street work. A third sighting what include kids working endless hours as slaves.

The guard handed Karin a Pick-Ax for work. With a point of the finger, he sent her to work in the caves. As she and the other kids were set to work, Karin caught sight of a man exiting the limo. By the sharp suit, it was clear he was the boss.

"Alright gentlemen, why don't we put these adorable kids to work shall we?" The Boss announced, rubbing his hands together. Keeping her face hidden, Karin quickly put her hood back on. "That one seems determined, set her in the ring first."

The guard cut Karin's restraints and pushed Karin into the ring as another kid her age was pushed in. lights shined around them as the event was about to start. Added to the mix, was cheering all over the place. "Alright guys, start placing your bets! As for the fighters, start choosing your weapons."

"I don't need a weapon." Karin declined.

"Well someone is feeling mighty confident today." The host said. "Now then the rules of the fight, there are no rules, even death is allowed."

Karin's opponent grabbed a double bladed weapon in battle.

"Listen to me, it does not have to be this way." Karin tried to reason with the kid.

"Shut up, it's the only way!" The kid shot back as she swung the ax.

Like a baseball bat, the child swung the ax all over the place. After one swing, Karin did an evasive rollover. As another strike came in, she performed an evading backflip. Just when she thought she was in the clear, the weapon went flying her way. Within an instant, she titled her head back to dodge the blade as it only caught her by a hair. The young rich witnessed as a strain of her hair was cut from the blade, but she didn't worry about that now.

" _I must take her out without doing permanent damage_." Karin thought while fighting this girl.

Coming to retrieve her weapon, Karin stopped her with a kick. When the girl threw a punch, Karin grabs the attack and countered with fast thrust punch. The attack was powerful enough to send the opponent flying to the wall. Karin checked on her condition, only to find that she was unconscious. Rather than enemies Karin was not used to holding back this much.

Karin's attack did not come without consequence, as her left wrist was still sore. She grabbed a piece of wood. Karin untied her bandages and added the wood piece to make a case.

"I like your style kid, you must have learned a great deal of karate." The boss said. "How you ever considered the big time, because I'll make you an offer you might not refuse, that is what I know for." The boss suggested clenching his hands and putting on his best smile.

"I highly doubt it."

"Watch your mouth kid, because the Offer's mode is really limited." The guard threatens to grip his gun.

Offer straighten his coat, "She is right to be skeptical Vernon, but I am a man of my word and this will give you a better future to defeat your rivals. Think about it all of these kids can be yours under your tutelage."

Karin was intrigued, "Tell me more."

* * *

"Ms. Karin, are you there? Ms. Karin, do you read me?" The stewardess tried to call but there was no answer as it was left a voicemail.

Shibasaki heard nothing from Karin within the last few hours. The stewardess calm demeanor turns to worry. Within the alleys, he found Karin Kanzuki cell phone lying on the ground in pieces. By the wreckage, it was clear that there was a struggle. As he continues his search, he came across women beating on the man in the alleyway.

"Next time you want to steal purses from little old ladies be sure the ask first or better yet just don't." She told the criminal leaving him pinned on the wall.

"Your reputation precedes you, Jessica Jones," Shibasaki noted. "I am most honored to meet you face to face."

"And you're that Shibasaki guy, the butler of the rich princess," Jessica replied. "Luke told me everything, then I got the message from Murdock."

"Yes, and I require your assistances if you please," He asked politely. "I think my mistress might be in danger."

Jessica winced at his request.

* * *

"Get to work brat or else you'll stave like the other slackers or worst!" The guard commanded shoving Karin into a tunnel. He gave her a pickaxe. "And don't think just because you won one victory means you'll be getting special treatment, now get to work."

This wasn't the first time as Karin did manual labor. Needless to say, even for her stats it will prove somewhat beneath her. Still, if there is anything she wasn't that's being a spoiled princess, at least that's what she learned after all these years of coming from a fancy lifestyle.

With her pickaxe, she pounded away at the hard rocks. The sun in the amount of muscle made her sweat heavily. Around her work, she knows this a bunch of kids also working hard. When one kid had collapsed before, Karin dropped her pickaxe and rush to him.

By the heavy sweat and barely breathing, she could tell that he was beyond dehydrated. Karin how about a water bottle and poured as much water as she could on his face. She also took him to the shade to cool down.

"What's the hold up back there you filthy slackers?" The guard called.

"Can't you see, he's dehydrated, he needs help." Karin shot back, holding the Fallen child in their arms. Karin gave the child her water bottle. "Drink this and keep warm." She whispered.

"Fine take him away, it will be bad for business if he died. As for you, you'll be taking over his shift." The guard commanded the other guards as they tend to the young boy. "We might even send you the streets for special business."

"Don't worry you're going to be okay."

"Are they always this strict?" Karin asked. "And what kind of sick minded Barbarian would do this to these kids?"

"Not even close compared to their bad days. That really cool what you did back there." One African American teenage kid said. "My name Adam." The teenager offered to handshake.

Karin introduced back, "Karin, at your service. So what brings you here Adam?"

"I was is on the field trip from Chicago a month ago, but got separated from the group. I've been stuck doing dirty work here ever since. My parents must be worried sick right about now. Offer said that if I do what he was told he'll release me."

"What kind of dirty work?"

"You know they illegal kind, such as stealing, smuggling, bootlegging, fighting amongst each other sometimes even to the death, and even wanted me to do pimping for most of the ladies, which I have to say wasn't bad." Karin gave him a serious if not slightly offended look. "Outside from that, the more jobs we perform for the Offer, the more we were able to get on this good side. But ever since then it's been the classic you don't work you don't eat."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, most of us have been patiently waiting to be rescued, others have lost faith and fell deep in Offer's debt. I'm starting to wonder myself if I'll ever be rescued."

Karin placed her hands on Adam's hands, "Rest assured friend, we will get out of here." Karin pulled a picture. "Aside from all that, have seen this girl?"

He took a good luck and recognized her. "Yeah I know her, she was caught mouthing off to the guards so she was placed in solitaire confinement. I haven't seen you're ever since."

"Where are the confinement cells?"

Adam begins to draw a small map, "It's south from here, and make a left turn in your see a small dungeon that looks like a cave, not hard to miss."

"Thank you, Adam, you've been a wonderful help."

"Just be careful it's heavily guarded, we already lost one person today."

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, it was time to move out. Karin was on her own as communications were down. Following the map lead her to a secret area, restricted to authorized personnel only. From a number of guards, it was no doubt a secret place.

Now and she could not risk going out front, she decided to climb instead. Karin knocked down a couple rocks to distract the guards with the noise. As they were cleared she quickly ventured inside. Inside the place, cats were under lock up, not just teenagers, but little kids as well. The very sight of it made her stomach turn in absolute disgust.

While venturing inside, she took a couple photos as evidence. Now that the task was done, all she had to do was find the key. The answer came to her as a guard pointed a gun at her skull. The second she turned her head, he was already taken down.

Using the guard's key card, Karin accesses the chamber. There, she found the brunette haired little girl she was looking for.

The girl hid her face in fear until she felt the rich girl soft hand. "Karin!" She exclaimed with an embrace.

Karin hugged her back, "Are you alright Patti?"

The little girl nodded her head as she wiped a tear from her eye, overjoyed to see her friend.

"Now then what do you say we get out of this hell-hole?" Karin suggested.

After taking down another guard, Karin had access to the emergency switch, releasing all the kids being held, prisoner.

"Everyone, evacuate this horrible place at once, you're all free!" Karin announced from the microphone.

Karin joined the rest of the kids in the escape mission. As men started to surround her, Karin hopped up for a thrust palm, knocking the guard with another guard. When another one came from behind, Karin foresaw his attack and took him down.

As she made it outside the troubles just doubled, more than one armed men surrounded the outside. Added to the mix, the boss accompanies that guard.

"Such a shame little one you could have a promising career." Offer said.

Karin stood in front of the kids as a final stand. "Yes, I could have, but I made my choice long ago," Karin interjected.

" Then I guess you're going to have to die, gentleman, make it quick and painless." Offer ordered.

At the final rounds work fired, the young rich girl made herself a shield for the children. Karin's life would have ended if it wasn't for a certain man. The large man stuffy for her taking the rounds of bullets fired at him, however, none of it seemed to really pierce him. All the bullets dropped down on his feet.

"Looks like I'm going to need a new jacket," Luke said brushing off himself.

"Mister Cage," Karin said.

"Sorry, we're late." Luke helped the princess to her feet.

"What do you mean we?" Karin questioned.

"Please forgive our delay, my lady." Shibasaki appeared as well as Jessica Jones, and Daredevil.

Offer gave a nonchalant smile. "You have a backup so do I." Offer snapped his fingers, revealing backup thugs of his own in the form of the Hand. "Leave no one standing."

Luke Cage cracked his knuckles, "We got this."

"Yeah, what he said, I need the exercise anyway," Jessica said.

Daredevil nodded his head in reply as he said, "You done well, but we got this now. We got an old score to settle."

"Thank you all." Karin said stepping on a fallen Hand Ninja.

Using their superhuman combat skills, the others handled the Hand Ninjas. Karin went to the boss as he ran away from the fight. As he disappeared the darkened area, Karin continued to follow his trail. While proceeding, Karin was grabbed by the neck and was blasted to the ground.

There she meets a huge giant. Took her out the first time, in a red and white shirt, she was greeted by a Russian strongman.

"You will not escape." The strongman barked.

"The Russian, I was under the impression that the Punisher had killed you." Karin noticed, familiar with the thug.

"That rumor was over-exaggerated." The Russian shot with a killer grin.

Russian grabbed her by the collar and pants and tossed her to the wall. It was proceeded by jabs to the chest and then the stomach. Those intense attacks were enough to put her on her knees. When came for another round, Karin went for a kick only to be caught and tossed.

The Russian picked up a big rock with the intent to destroy. As he threw the rock, Karin dodged the projectile. When he tossed another, Karin leaped off the wall and delivered a kick to the face, making the rock crumble on his face.

Within the range, Karin threw several jabs to a stomach, and yet it didn't phase him as she was grabbed by the hair. Under his grasp, Karin did a flip kick to his jaw to break out of his grasp. Karin was already feeling the pain inside her body because of the Russian. Not only that but blood started to leak from her mouth. Now she was starting to see why Punisher had such difficulties with this beast.

The Russian charged for a punch until Karin caught his fist. Using the power of her grip, she channeled her inner energy. The Russian hand was stuck as he could not break free, even with his incredible strength. With the tight grip, Karin used that strength against the Russian. After a few enhanced palm strikes, Karin handed the final one against his heart. The attack sent him under a pile of heavy rocks as he was buried.

"Very impressive little one, too bad, you were on the wrong side, because I could have offered you more." Offer stated.

After I eat exhausting breath, Karin went ahead. Offer stood at the edge, holding Patti hostage and handgun. Karin already knew this situation as she stood at her tracks.

"Let her go Offer or you will suffer the consequences!" Karin demanded.

"You really think you can intimidate me with words alone?"

"No, but maybe this will." Karin slammed the rocky wall, causing the place to collapse.

"Are you crazy?" Offer yelled in fear.

Soon, a tiny rock went flying in his forehead; Karin dashed forward and knock the gun from his hand. With a chance, the little girl gave a kick to Offer's manhood. And then finally with a final thrust, Offer was down for the count.

* * *

Release surrounded both girls faces as a embraced each other once again. Everyone was free as Offer and his gang was arrested and with all the heavy evidence, Offer and his gang was ensured a life sentence, Murdock assured it. Parents and guardians were forever thankful for Karin's efforts as all the kids returned home safely.

At Central Park New York, Karin made her opening announcement in her outfit, while covered in arm cast and bandages.

"Ladies and gentleman, recent actions has inspired me to do more for the community. Not just for the unfortunate, but for the children, children who have yet to grow up into fine people who know and respect today, children who have to find their true path in life, and have to fully know the difference between right and wrong. Each and every one of them is from a generation to live to tell their own story." Karin took a pause as walked across the red tape. "Which is way, it is my highest honor as a visitor of the marvelous country to announced openings of this.."

Karin opened the curtain to unveil a new university. A school for young and younger children to ensure the best education. Karin placed her hand on her little friend shoulder. "Patti, if you please, open up the doors for a better tomorrow," Karin said handing her the scissors for the Grand Opening.

With a smile, Karin walked away as the steward followed. "This was quite the table turner compared to your usual activity miss."

"Let's just say, it was time for a change Shibasaki, I don't just want to use my power for absolute victory anymore. I want to be an example now where I use it to help people like many others, that is with your help, of course."

Shibasaki smiled at her. She came a long way from being a spoiled princess to a mature respectable, woman, just like her mother. For once, he was actually proud to be her butler. "I will always be by your side Ms. Karin to help you achieve that goal."


	11. Classified SHIELD Files

It was a busy day at the office as Stark sat in the director's chair. Not only was he a tech billionaire, but now the newly appointed director of SHIELD. If there was something good that came out of his war with Cap, it was this new position. SHIELD officials and event the public supported his role as the new director. Like his large company, running the organization was a breeze to him.

He may not like SHIELD in the past, but he did respect them, that is when he was not causing trouble. People saw this new change as a good thing; others saw it as a downfall to Stark. In his chair, Stark had access multiple SHIELD files, listed as classified. However, with the power of his Extremis, it made his work a lot faster and interesting.

The deputy director made her entrance as she presented his material. "Thank you Hill, and while we're at it, perhaps, you can fetch me another cup of coffee, this time with less sugar."

Maria Hill slammed the files on his desk in anger. "Don't get used to your new position Stark, just because I work for you, doesn't mean I like you."

"Well, anything is better than you continuing to play cops and robbers on our friends."

Hill glanced at the photo of Tony accepting his new award. "Just don't get too comfortable, one way or another you will mess up and when you do, everyone will turn against you, just like you turned against your friends during the Civil War, not everyone is going to forgive you with open arms. Nathan-Rad-Spencer is still peeved at you for locking him up."

"Really, I sent him a gift basket so I thought we were cool and besides, you guys are the ones who took him down a peg."

Hill left the room and then stopped. "Oh, and another thing, there is no drinking allowed, as the new director even you have to set an example just like you do with the Avengers."

Hill's words did not bother Stark one bit as he glanced through the files. As Tony scrolled down, one file captured his keen eye. It was an article on the incident of Raccoon City, dated back more than twenty years ago. Tony read each section of the outbreak and population of the destroyed city.

Because of the virus outbreak, the area was condemned an even banned from public means, but it did not stop organizations such as STARS and SHIELD from getting involved. Both parties were involved in the ongoing fight of the zombie and bio-weapon infestation. When scrolling some more, found some leads that the company was not inactive.

* * *

Many, many years have passed since the destruction of the mysterious Umbrella Corporation and the fall of Raccoon City. The Corporation served as major conglomerate for distribution of including pharmaceuticals and medical equipment, as well as top-secret operations utilizing genetic engineering, biological weaponry and even had their own private army. Over the years the large conglomerate to experience a decline of money, research, medicine, and resources, which led to its downfall.

Throughout the years, there has been nothing but rubble and small pieces of the vicious organization. No longer was this large corporation was worldwide. Goons from the corporation and the Bioterrorist were involved in the incident and have long since disappeared. Some had considered it long abandon, others tried to salvage was left of it.

Rumors begin to spread the Umbrella Corporation started to spread as SHIELD Agents was dispatch among the fallen corporation. The Agents went in with guns and hazard suits as a warning for any incoming activity. Even if it has been decades, one could never be sure of the things that still lied within the facility.

The rumors started to attract the attention of the American Federal Agent, Leon Scott Kennedy, a man who was familiar with these abnormalities. He was sent to the coast of Italy to investigate any activity going on, yet not alone as he was expecting someone, but for now, he went ahead. In terms of contamination, he had nothing to worry about as long as he had the bio-suit. The only fumes in the air were dust and leftover virus smoke.

"Keep those leftover samples coming; we need to get whatever we can." One of the SHIELD Agents ordered the others.

Leon's curiosity was peaked as he found a group of SHIELD Agents savaging the area, especially after he heard that the area had been closed off to them and the public. It only boggled him more as they were taking contaminated parts.

As he watched the SHIELD Agents pick up the dangerous pieces, this made Leon unsure of their motives. As fast as he could, he snuck through the shadows to kept close watch on the agents. Otherwise, if any had seen him, he would be ready for a quick takedown. Within the cracks, was a small security camera hidden in the building. The bug monitored the building as it saw both the SHIELD Agents and Leon inside.

He then heard a rumbling with the destroyed rubble. Leon could not see it, but he heard it and recognized the sounds. The hissing sounds made the SHIELD Agents shaken on their feet as the reloaded their guns. Then out of the rubble have appeared slimy tentacles and ensnared the Agents like an octopus.

Since they were struggling through the monster's grip, neither of the Agents could properly aim their weapon. They were firing all over the place, bullets were flying everyone, even to the place Leon was hiding. Just when Leon was about to act, a couple grenades flew into the building. It was then followed by heavy gunfire and someone shooting.

"Whoo-hoo, bang, bang, bang, bang!" A voice shouted from the roof of the building. The foe made it down as Leon saw the red mercenary made his dramatic entrance, listening to his MP3 player. While in the presence of the monster, he started to groove. "Here I go, here I go, (again). Girls, what's my weakness, (men), okay then. Chillin, Chillin, and minding my business (word). Yo Sault, I looked around and I couldn't believe this, I swear, I stared, my niece…" Deadpool sang to himself while fighting off the hoards of monsters.

Between bullets and katanas, Deadpool cut through the monsters with no hesitation.

"Wow awesomeness, I freaking love Resident Evil, I'm a bit of a horror guy myself, if you know what I mean."

"I suppose, you're the backup they sent me." Leon guessed as he walked to Deadpool.

"That's right I am, they know they can't get enough of good old Deadpool; even our dear readers out there. Aren't you glad to see me, I know everyone else is? Me personally, I think it's about time that damn stupid author put me in this new story."

"Not really, you know you don't exactly have the best reputation for heroics."

"Yeah no; a hero is not something in my vocabulary."

"I can see that." Leon and Deadpool heard more monster growls as they go on guard. Aside from that, the SHIELD Agents now were infected by the virus. Each of them looked as deformed and grotesque as possible. Leon and Deadpool were next.

"Pineapple surprise bitches!" Within his arsenal, Deadpool pulled out more bombs. He bombs impact the support structure as the whole building collapsed on the monster. It was time Deadpool and Leon made their exit after that.

As Leon witness the destruction of the building, he began to wonder. "This doesn't make sense, why would SHIELD being harboring T-Virus material?"

"Don't know, but do you think I can get a Selfie? I need one for my blog?"

"By the way are you okay, you got a spike on your shoulder?" Leon asked as he noticed Deadpool was hit.

"Not to worry, my Healing Factor comes in real handy for tough situations like this." Deadpool pulled out the needle and tossed it to the street.

Deadpool and Leon continued their discussion; a bug was monitoring them. "You may think you won, but I have other matters in store for you my friends." The Hydra scientist said through the monitor. "And I have the ultimate project in store for you."

"We got a lead, so we should move on, no telling what will be ahead of us next," Leon ordered.

* * *

In the meantime, as disguise word darken, this gave the perfect opportunity for sneak in. Having known about the base of operations way before the other two, the mysterious spy made her way to the base by it underwater travel. Because of that advanced technology of the old enemy, sneaking into the front or back proved to be fatal.

However, the Spy had other ways of getting into a highly secured facility since it was not her first time. Making a faint sound attracted the guard, only to be taken down silently as possible. But she wasn't done there as she found the scientist worker. She not only grabbed his lab coat but his access pass.

While making their way through the base, she stumbled across some security lasers. Fate was tempted her to slip past the lasers as a part of the fun, but she was on the tight schedule so she just used it the easy way. As the alarm system was designed she made her way to the mainframe and put her hacking skills to work. Being a spy this was one part of her credentials.

"Welcome, Ms. Wong." The Hydra scientist greeted the Spy.

"Arnim Zola; you're looking well as usual by your body seen better days. I guess this is what I expect from the new head of Umbrella. What happened did they fire you back a Hydra?"

"Those fools just understand my stroke of genius, I gave most of my life to that organization and they have the nerve to cast me out just because of a few...failures."

"Make that a lot of failures, I guess Hydro wasn't paying you enough."

"Bah, enough of this foolishness you will not leave out here alive, Doughboy, send her to her doom," Zola called out.

Ada drew her gun and shoot the screen Zola's face was shown. All the sudden, a thick substance started to surround her. Ada's movements became very limited. It was like being in some really thick water.

The dough started to engulf her. She couldn't punch or break out of the thick grip. Zola was assured victory was his as the spy struggled with the dough. As there wasn't a sound for a couple minutes, the living dough started to burst. While there was an opening, Ada used truck grapple gun to escape the beast.

Ada's escape did not come without consequence as the alarm was triggered. The alarm continued to sound as the lockdown was initiated and she rushed through the base. It was a close second but she managed to slip through it the elevator.

Silently she hid in the elevator thinking she was in the clear, only to be pulled out of the shaft by a metal hand. I grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her to the floor. Before that I could come, Ada dodged the blow as she witnesses the damage that one punch had done. It nearly broke the ground.

Ada took a good look at the attacker to reveal a rogue mercenary with a metal arm. The assassin gave the spy and cold death stare. She pulled out his gun and aimed it at the attacker The attacker stepped forward. "What a minute that arm, I know you, your Bucky Barns aren't you."

The assassin talked back, "I prefer the Winter Soldier now."

Knocking the gun of the spy's hand, Leon took him in close quarters. Since it was not just handguns he was experienced in, she managed to hold his own against the assassin. While the Assassin was open, Ada delivered a few jabs to the chest, followed by a jump kick.

Winter Soldier didn't stop there as he went for some counter hits. Ada may have proved a match for his skill, but not his metal arm as he felt the impact of the attacks. Ada's fist clashed with his only to prove that was a mistake as she felt the painful impact of his fist. Bucky pulled out a gun of his own, only to be knocked aside by Ada by her slip kick.

Ada then leaped off the wall and struck him with a double kick. Space for their fight was very limited as the elevator was frozen during the lockdown. Ada drew her knife against the soldier as Bucky did the same. From straight to horizontal thrust, the two of them clashed with knives. Each contact created sparks among the weapons.

With a step back, the two of them took a slash at each other. Ada shirt was cut revealing a part of cleavage as Winter Soldier suffered no damage. Realizing time was short; Ada went for another kick and then a quick escape in the shaft.

"See you later handsome," Ada said shooting the cables as the elevator started dropping down, while she went up. When making her exit, she saw Leon and Deadpool from a distance. It put a smirk on her face on how interesting this adventure of hers would be.

Ada jumped off the twenty-foot building and glided down to ground level. Unfortunately, she picked up a stowaway on her back, a bio-organic-weapon insect crawled on her back and spat acid. It took some maneuvering, but Ada managed to shake it off, but it sent crashing down. She was now falling so fast that she barely had time to use her grapple gun.

* * *

On the ground level, Leon and Deadpool continued their pursuit. This time to avoid the time, they commandeered a vehicle. Leon set the GPS as him and Deadpool continued on their way. Around that time Deadpool pestered Leon was questioned on his adventures in Raccoon City and zombie fighting. Leon answered to the best of his knowledge and even educated Deadpool on his minimum mind. He even told him about his partner in crime.

On the subject, it concerned Leon great, knowing that Ada was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. No matter what happened, their missions always collided.

"Come on relax pal, besides, it's not like your girlfriend is just to going to drop out of the sky or something," Deadpool assured. The merc with the mouth predictions came true as Ada fell in crashing onto the top of the car. Ada was unconscious but okay as Leon checked.

The Hydra scientist slammed his fist in frustration as he watched Ada Escape. He was not done just yet as he looked at other projects in store.

It was the quiet turn of events as the fallen Ada Wong dropped in before Leon and Deadpool. For a couple hours the Spy lied on conscience. Leon did not expect this, then again he was used to running into Ada on his missions, so it was a recurring theme whether their encounters were pleasant or not.

It wasn't until the sparks of Fire had awoken her. Ada's eyes begin to flicker like a broken light bulb. She found herself by the campfire with Leon and Deadpool. Both of them waited for her to awaken from her slumber. Despite the slight pain, the spy was able to sit up to see Leon and Deadpool right in front of her.

"Hey, Leon I think your girlfriend's awake," Deadpool informed.

"Hello, Ada." Leon greeted.

"Been a long time Leon." Ada greeted back.

"Yeah too long," Leon said acting all nonchalant.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Ada replied in a flattering tone.

"Of course not, despite the way you've been tricking me these past years."

"It was really nothing personal just business."

"Same old Ada, always so shady." Leon handed the spy a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." Ada took a few chuckles. "It must be a twist of fate for us to keep meeting like this."

"What's going on spy lady I'm..." Deadpool great about to introduce himself.

"I know who you are Wade Wilson." Ada cut the mercenary off as she drank her hot chocolate. "You don't exactly have the best reputation among others. So where did you fetch this guy?"

"Believe me it was not my choice."

"Whatever since you're here I might as well explain myself," Ada stated. "It's been said that the Umbrella Corporation has been inactive for years, but lately it's been operating in secret because it has a new player in town. Arnim Zola, a scientist from the Vicious organization known as Hydra. Lately, he's been tampering with the virus projects."

"But it still doesn't make sense why SHIELD would want such a dangerous project especially since it was banned by all governments?"

"Perhaps since the Umbrella Corporation could use this as their weapon maybe SHIELD can," Ada said back as she felt slight pain within their leg, courtesy of The Winter Soldier. Leon noticed it as he tore off a piece of clothing and wrapped it like a bandage.

Leon smiled and said, "I guess that makes us even now."

The conversation was then interrupted by a flash of light. Not only that but the sounds of rotor blades. The right nearly blinded Leon, Ada, and Deadpool. Soon to descend down to ground level, a group of SHIELD Agent. Each of them surrounded that for you the three of them ready to fire at any time.

"Don't move hands where we can see him, get on your knees!" One of Agent's called out.

"Hey dumb as ass SHIELD clones, we are on your side!" Deadpool shot back.

"There has to be some sort of misunderstanding." Leon tried to defend.

"I said to on the freaking floor, we got some questions we want to ask you!" They called out. "Get down or we'll open fire." As they started with their hands up, Leon, Ada or Deadpool could escape their entanglement.

Just when the Raccoon City Cop was about to act on impulse, a grenade flew inside the lab. Within a few ticks, it activated letting off a big flash. The intense flash combined with the reflective light was enough to blind the Agents temporarily. Then all of a sudden, within the smoke appeared an assailant. Using the smoke as stealth, he took down many of the SHIELD Agents at a time.

* * *

It was revealed to be the Winter Soldier again. It just his appearance alone, made Ada, Leon, and Deadpool pull out their guns. Bucky grabbed a fallen SHIELD and pulled off his uniform to unveil a Hydra soldier in disguise. After that misunderstanding, the three of them lowered their weapons.

Like you Ms. Wong, I was also on a uncover mission." Bucky answered.

They were not in the clear just yet as they heard growls from behind. Behind them were Doberman Pinscher infected with the T-Virus called Cerberus. Leon faced enough of these in his lifetime, so it was bad enough they decided to come back.

"Aw, look at the cute little puppy, come here, boy," Deadpool called out to the dogs, much to Leon's disgust. "You want to play fetch, Nah, Nah, Nah?" Deadpool taunted shaking his butt in front of the virus dogs faces. Immediately the dogs started chasing after Deadpool as the other three followed. Incompetent as he was at times, they knew what Deadpool was doing.

Through the car and motorcycle, Deadpool led the dogs away. Winter Soldier, Ada, and Leon followed. It was like a game of cat and mouse as the dogs chased them down. One of the dogs leaped forward, Ada jumped in for a side to kick to the dog's jaw. Another dog took a bite of Bucky's arm but did not feel a thing. The dog only felt his jaws weaken and felt Bucky's hook.

Deadpool and Leon tossed grenades to the dogs. They obeyed the ball as the cot, only to blow up in the end. When they arrived at their destination, expected visitors greeted them. The first of them was a human virus project also with a black trench coat and armed with two katana blades. It was the first throw Leon off his bike. The second was a couple new and improved Tyrant projects, now not just fussed with T-Virus, but was cybernetic enhanced.

"Love the new makeover, Zola," Ada said.

"They are my new Cyber-Tyrants made to perfection, not only that but I had some inspiration. And my finest creation in the trench coat is named Zero."

Deadpool looked at the project closely. "Wow, he looks familiar, so who's the inspiration?"

"He's you, you idiot." Bucky corrected. "He used your DNA to create that thing."

Deadpool, Leon, Ada, and Winter Soldier stood side by side, as they prepared for battle. "Now this is how badass we are truly supposed to look, strike a pose guys!" Deadpool cheered.

All four of them pulled out their guns and unloaded hells of gunfire on the Tyrant Projects. Zola laughed as the bullets were barely slowing them down. Zero jumped in as Deadpool defended the others. The two of them clashed with swords face to face. With every sword strike, Zero mimicked Deadpool's movements, but it did not stop the Merc from fighting him further.

Using his metal arm, Winter Soldier was able to break some of the claws of the metal Tyrants. When the other claw came in, Bucky pulled out a gun and shot the claws. Winter Soldier charged up his fist and aimed directly for the heart of the beast.

While the Tyrants were in metal, they were still valuable to close range attacks. Leon jumped on the shoulders of the beast and stabbed it in the eye, thus blinding him. Ada decided to bring in the heavy weapons as she loaded an explosive arrow. Since there was no time to load, Ada jumped on Leon's shoulder and stabbed the explosive arrow inside of the two Tyrant's heads. The Tyrants heads may be blown off but not their bodies. It was still coming at them regardless.

After the final clash of swords, Deadpool and Zero went for the final showdown. After a cut between one another, Zero's arms were cut. Deadpool knew that even if he was a poor imitation of the original, it was not the full one. Zero was not done as his body grew into six blades. When Zero's arm blades met with Deadpool's katana, Deadpool dashed for a few hits.

Before Zero could counter attack, Deadpool pointed down low only to find a bomb hidden in his stomach. The explosion sent the project into pieces and he started to melt. Zola knew he was defeated as he started to run away, yet not before being caught by Ada. With two electrical cords, she short-circuited his systems, disabling any chance to transfer his mind and escape.

"Sorry Zola, looks like your shows been canceled, get it?" Deadpool cracked a joke, much to everyone's groan. "What too soon?"

The remains of the virus liquidated virus project covered all of Zola's suit. The remains harden as he could not escape. He may have perfected the virus serum well, but not well enough. Zola was now a body without a living soul. Deadpool was done applying the finishing touches to his capture with the extra security.

"I made a call to SHIELD, the real one, should be coming over here to pick up the trash left behind," Leon announced. Leon approached Ada. "So I guess this is where you depart from here as usual?"

"Yes, I guess it is," Ada replied.

"I guess some things never change." Leon turned his back as Ada stopped him. Ada gripped his face and landed a kiss directly on his lips. A few seconds after they broke up the kiss, Ada was already gone to her next job.

"Well I say that worked out pretty nicely, don't you think?" Deadpool nudged the Agent. Bucky also gave a smirk to Leon.

Leon then found a message in his hand from Ada. It was labeled, 'See you next time darling,' with a kiss mark.

Leon scoffed happily and said. "Women."

"Well that was our story everyone, hope you enjoyed. So once again, read, review, subscribe and even favorite the story, not just for that author for your old pal Deadpool. Call me." Deadpool gave a wink.


	12. Hong Kong Horror

**A/N: First off, I like to sincerely apologize for the long wait to continue this epic series. I mainly do not take this long just to update my Marvel story, let alone stories in general. I feel like one of those TV series that are often put on** **hiatus** **for so long. I was even tempted to do a Author's Note in a chapter to explain, but decided against the idea. It took long for several reasons. One, life has been really keeping me busy between jobs after job of a busy work schedule. Second, Writer's Block has been hitting me hard like a hammer lately on this story. By that I mean trying to come up with new ideas and scenarios for this crossover series, besides Spider-Man makes a team-up, and stops villains, which may seem pretty mundane and kind of repetitive for some. Third, I have have been trying to catching up on Marvel movies with the time. And in case you guys have been wondering, yes I have seen Avengers: Infinity Wars, and it was the most exciting if not the most darkest of the series.**

 **With MVC Infinite game, which I have to say was not the best inspiration for writing, since we all know how that game is. I have been trying to come up with new ideas for this story, before I built it up to the main plot by the title.**

 **Nevertheless, I do appreciate your patience's, and just so many of you know, I do not plan on abandoning this story. The only way that will happen is unless I die. But yeah, I'm back on track now, so I will try to continue to update often as I normally do. So once again thank you for your support and patience's.**

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I got the products you need babe, I'm heading back right now," Peter replied on his cell phone.

It was another quiet afternoon as the young genius was on his way home. On his way home, he picked up some supplies for dinner as he was now in charge of shopping. Not that he minded, but grocery shopping was just not one of his things, especially in Hong Kong. Peter may have been a genius, but he did not know the country as well as his hometown. Still, it did not stop him from trying, as most of the instructions were very brief. He followed most of it to a T as he wandered through the city by himself.

While by himself, Peter's Spider-Senses triggered danger. Before he can react, a familiar face took from behind Peter, and it was a face that he thought he would never see again if not ever.

"Dan Hibiki," Peter recognized.

"Oh, so you're familiar with my work eh Parker, just as I know about your big secret."

Peter widen his eyes with suspicion. "What secret?"

"That you and Spider-Man are really in cahoots," Dan answered. "Don't think I don't know about you taking the pictures of Spider-Man. So are you and Spider-Man good friends or is it just a coincidence you happen to get his pictures?"

"Well, I'm awfully sweaty every day, I try to catch up to him, and you know he's a really private person."

"I guess that makes sense as if he would have anything to do with a nerd like you."

"Gee thanks," Peter was used to the insult. "Are you sure, it's not all in your head?"

Slightly offended by that comment, the martial artist took his leave without a word of combat.

"Was there something I said?"

* * *

In the meantime, the Agent of Interpol occupied her own thing. On top of the roof, she brushed up on her training. From each strike, Chun-Li has followed her master Gen. From palm to finger strike; Chun-Li focused her fist more than her kicks. Surprise and curiosity filled her head as Gen was determined to teach her some of his own moves, even if they proven fatal. It had been so long since her last visit, so it was nice catching up with her old master.

"Impressive Chun-Li, you have come so far on your training," Gen commented, noticing the Agent getting the lessons down.

"Thank you, Master Gen, I had a great teacher."

"Now I know who I can truly leave my skills to when I depart from this world."

Already this was enough to seize her training, "Don't say that Master Gen, you still have time left."

Gen placed his hand on Chun-Li's shoulder. "No dear child, I've grown to past my prime, and a certain condition of mine speaks otherwise." Chun-Li listened calmly as she did not speak. "I need to know that I can truly pass my wisdom of techniques to you. You have an inner strength that burns inside you like fire, just like your father. Moreover, you have kept up with it even until this day and I am proud of you for it. It's time I pass it off to a new generation, but do not take it lightly as these techniques I teach you can both immobilize and even kill."

"Ever since that day, I vowed that I would never be tainted with this deadly knowledge," Chun-Li said reluctantly as she remembered seeing someone killing someone. It was a horrifying experience that she never forgotten, thus causing Gen to not be her teacher anymore.

"I know my methods were anything but honorable Chun-Li, due to the sins I committed, but I truly want to entrust my legacy to you so that you can be strong not just for yourself, but your loved ones as well. However, there is no shame if you step down now from learning the Forbidden Techniques I will teach you."

The Interpol Agent was still reluctant to take the offer. If all else, the fact of being like Gen, nearly made her shiver inside, yet she thought about the opportunities. "I do want to be strong Master Gen, so that I may continue to combat anything that comes to me, and most importantly protect my family."

Gen nodded. "Excellent child, then let us get started."

Through the day, the elderly warrior educated the Interpol Agent on his own different fighting skills. It ranges from using her fist to using her fingers, which Chun-Li did not even think it was possible at first to use fingers as a weapon. Still, Gen instructed her on the different moves that came with it. The moves, however, did not come without difficulties, as she did not strike the good enough. Gen gave her the same advice advising her to focus with every failed attempt.

"Try not to rush it Chun-Li, over time it will come to you."

"I just don't want to use it to take lives needlessly."

"You will not so long as you continue to follow your own path."

Day turned into the night as Chun-Li kept practicing on the dummy. It even started to create some numbness in her fingers as Chun-Li was shaking her fingers so often. She was starting to see how her master felt using this advance move to take many lives away. Chun-Li knew there was not one day went by as Gen still felt the blood of his victims in his hands. As it haunted the old man, Gen continued on his path to redemption. One can only hope he would find the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Still shaken from that wisecrack, the amateur martial artist pondered his next move. He reflected upon countless failed attempts to bring the Webhead at his knees. Dan wondered if his deal with Jameson still on to bring down Spider-Man because if there is one thing Jameson wanted, that is the fall of the neighborhood Web-Slinger. And that much as not changed.

One way or another, an opportunity had to come to him. Dan was stopped in his tracks as he heard something. As he followed the moaning voices, Dan came across a fallen man. There aside the trashcan, he saw the former surgeon lying in defeat. Doctor Strange was barely conscious as he was in pain. Dan tried to help the fallen hero.

"Please, …he must not have it…" Doctor Strange said to Dan as his vision was dim. "Keep it safe for me."

"Is it really that good?" Dan asked as he saw the Eye of Agamotto.

Doctor Strange moaned in pain, "Yes…it is powerful, but in the wrong hands it's dangerous."

"Say no more Doc, you can leave it up to me, Dan Hibiki to keep your medallion safe from evil hands," Dan stated to Doctor Strange.

"Wait…Dan Hibiki, you're not the one who…" Before Doctor Strange could finish, the Eye of Agamotto and the mystic red cape was taken from him.

Dan could not even hear the doctor's calls for him. Little did the incompetent fighter know that he was being watched? Dan thought he heard something as he turned his back, yet it was nothing as he continued on his path. The mysterious men mask their appearance as disappeared through the night without a trace.

"Master Tiger-Claw, we bring you urgent news." One of the followers reported.

"Did you find the amulet of Doctor Strange?" Tiger-Claw asked.

"No sir, but it seems like it was handed to some idiot in a pink martial arts uniform." The Follower responded. "We do have a trace on his location though."

"Good, then strike then, and show him how strong the Si-Fan is, we must show them that our organization is not dead."

* * *

While Chun-Li went on with her training, she found her fingers starting to go numb. No matter how much she shook the pain off, it remained inside of her. Still, it was the price to pay for learning a newer advance move. Whatever it took to get stronger, but it was not for the wrong reasons. While in her training, she suddenly reminisces years ago.

Back when she was still a student and a rookie cop on the field, she went on her first mission with her father. It was a mission taken out a Drug Cartel. As they made it to the small Base of Operations, the rookie cop was ready to strike.

On three, the two of them made their move, "Hong Kong Police! You're under arrest!" Dorai shouted.

Before they knew it back up had already arrived on the scene arresting every one of the criminals. Dorai and Chun-Li made their way to the leader. The boss pulled out two Uzi's and fired rapidly. Dorai used the surroundings to his advantage, firing his gun at the mountain of barrels.

"You must have the worst aim in the world if you're that slow." Chun-Li took down the thug. She then sensed a hidden presence.

"I'm not a slow bitch!" A thug cried about to fire his hand. Before he could react, Chun-Li kicked a barrel at him, the delivered a final roundhouse kick to the thug's face. Chun-Li brushed off her hands on a job well done but was unaware of what she really rounded up.

"You were careless back there Chun-Li, he could have been our witness." Dorai scolded his daughter.

"I'm sorry papa; I did not know what came over me when you were threatened like that."

Dorai touched her shoulder to ease the tension, "Mistakes happen, but it's not completely hopeless kiddo. I did not just teach you Tai-Chi just to learn how to fight you know. I taught it to you to defend yourself from the harsh world around you whether you are on the field or not." Dorai lifted Chun-Li shin to face his eyes. "You are strong in your own beautiful way, but you must never use your strength out of anger or else it will lead to a very dark path."

"Yes, papa."

"That's my girl." Dorai smiled kissing her forehead.

* * *

Back to the present day, she would not take her eyes off the practice dummy. Nevertheless, it did not ease her shaking fingers, so this must have been when Gen used his advance moves against his foes. However, due to the vibration, she knew, she was nowhere near her master's level of skills. Still, she did not have time to dwell on it now.

"Hey there Chun-Li, I'm back with the refreshments you wanted, and you would not believe who I ran into today." Peter greeted, but then noticed his wife on the ground. As he rushed to her aid, he inquired to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted Peter, Master Gen was teaching me some new moves, and it turned out to be harder than I thought. My fingers won't stop shaking."

Peter took a seat next to his wife. "I remember when I first became Spider-Man; I could not even stick to the walls. I ended up falling into trashcans, one time it was garbage truck."

This made Chun-Li chuckle a bit. She knew Peter had always had a hard life, but never this embarrassing. As if being shoved into lockers, beaten up and even pants at one time were not humiliating enough for the young genius. "What about you're fighting skills?"

"Oh those were all self-imitated from watching a lot of martial arts movies when I was a kid. The other half was either taught by Iron-Fist or Captain America."

"You big cheater," Chun-Li jabbed Peter's shoulder playfully.

"Also Gen thought you might need this," Peter handed Chun-Li some bandage tap for her fingers.

While enjoying their moment together, it was cut short by Peter's Spider Senses. As he looked down, he saw Dan being comforted by some goons in black ropes. Without haste, Spider-Man changed slipped into his Spider-Man suit inside the alley. Chun-Li followed after that.

"I don't know who you all are, but I have an amulet and cape and I don't know how to use it, seriously I don't," Dan said fighting the attackers.

Within the palm of his hands, Dan blasted out his Hadouken, and surprisingly enough, it worked. It was not limited to the range as he was used to. Already Dan was taking a liking to the new. He felt his strength increase from the attack.

"So who else wants some?" Dan challenged.

"Hey guys, don't attack him, don't you know his outfit is supporting some sort of awareness." Spider-Man intervenes webbing up the crooks.

"There you are Spider-Man, that's really low of you sending your Hench-goons after someone like me." Dan accused Spider-Man.

Spider-Man slapped his own forehead, "Oh give me a break Dan, I just saved you."

"Back up, if you don't want to feel my awesome power!" Dan challenged with the Eye of Agamotto and the Mystic cape. "In fact, I'll give you a taste of it right now Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man jaw dropped inside of his mask. "Hey seriously, the enemy is right there Dan."

"Don't try to fool me Spider-Man; I know that you are allied with the Si-Fan!"

"Wow brilliant deduction, did you figure that all out by yourself?" Spider-Man says with sarcasm.

"Now hold still, so I can shoot you down Webhead! Eye of Agamotto, give me strength!" Dan activated the mystic eye as drew into his power.

"Nah I prefer being achieved!" Spider-Man dodged the magic attacks being thrown at him. Not for one second did the martial artist let up on his assault.

Before Spidey could finish, the robe attackers struck once more, revealing as red and black cybernetic assassins. All of them were armed to the teeth with deadly cybernetic martial arts weapons.

"Looks like our friends brought some party favors, but no cake and ice cream, talk about rude." Spider-Man joked.

"Be careful Spider-Man," Gen warned the Webhead. "These are not ordinary assassins."

"Yeah, they are anything but ordinary."

"No, they are the Si-Fan. They once belong to Fu Manchu, one of my mortal enemies I defeated years ago."

"Well, well, well, isn't this our lucky day, we get Dan Hibiki, Gen, and Spider-Man all on the same day." The martial arts assassin open chest and bearing tiger glove claws on both hands jumped out of the shadows.

"Tiger Claw!" Gen recognized.

"So you are the new master," Gen struck his beard.

"Shang-Chi was a weakling that refused to embrace his father's way, so someone had to take his place "We did not come empty handed fools." Tiger-Claw presented a package. As the men set down the huge box, it started to feed on the Eye of Agamotto, while Dan was in control. With every surge, it continued to draw life energy. The heroes begin to hear vicious snarls inside the box. Soon enough, out of the box popped a ghostly Japanese samurai inhabiting a cursed suit of armor and sword.

It was the Accursed Samurai, Bishamon.

As his sights were set on the heroes, the raging beast awaken inside of him.

"Cool your jets Samurai dude!" Spider-Man fired his web at the supernatural being, only to have it slashed away. This did not stop Spider-Man from continuing his attacks. He started launching more large items at the being. Spidey's follow-up attack was straight upper-cut to the samurai's face.

The samurai grabbed the webhead by the throat. With his intense grip, he slammed Spider-Man into the wall. While fighting the demon Samurai, Spider-Man was also dodging Dan's attacks. It did not matter how much Spider-Man tried to convince Dan, he was not the bad guy. Si-Fan did not question this sudden turn event, but their objective remained clear. The Interpol Agent wanted to help him, but she and Gen were fighting the Tiger-Claw and the Henchmen.

It was a sad, ironic, and embarrassing situation of Spider-Man. He fought someone as his foe and someone claiming to be his foe. Still, it was not the first time Spider-Man faced multiple foes at once. Still, all he had to do was strategized and improvise. For now, he slipped under Dan's fingers and web-tied him to a streetlight, keeping him for using his magic. At least it was one less problem to worry about.

Even with the Si-Fan's metallic bodies, Gen had no difficulties ripping through their armor like paper. Even at his old age, his strength still surpasses the warriors tenfold. Even on the battlefield, he was still as ruthless as he was merciful.

Chun-Li went for the leader, Tiger-Claw. Knowing the way the leader, held his hands, it was clear was his fighting style was. Nonetheless, it was the first time she faced off with a beast fighting style. She used caution eyes as she fought the man. With a snarl, Tiger-Claw pounced on the Interpol Agent. He threw fast palms and fingers at a time. Chun-Li countered with a kick, only to have caught, yet it did not stop her other leg.

"You are no match for me!" Tiger-Claw beamed.

"And you are not the first tiger style artist I faced off against." Chun-Li remarked.

Tiger-Claw charged again with a fast spin. She may have dodged and blocked, but it did not stop her from taking damage. Fortunately, it was not a major flesh wound. The wound Chun-Li got was to her clothes, seeing the slash on her chest. Still, it did not stop her from making a counter-attack at the villain.

As she blocked Tiger-Claw's attack, Chun-Li felt something within her hands. It was the same Ki Energy that she used her projectiles with, only indifferent. She felt the power within as she parried Tiger-Claw's strike. Then with a palm strike, she sent the supervillain flying to the wall.

"Chun-Li!" Gen called. With a nod, she knew what to do.

The two of them held the same stance, preparing to attack. Gen and Chun-Li launched their most deadly technique at the demon Samurai, this saving Spider-Man. Just like that, the power of the deadly blow torn the undead warrior apart. However, since Bishimon was already dead, she did not think it was technically taking a life. She was glad that she was able to learn such a difficult move, even if it was not a move she would use often.

Insignificant fools, you failed me!" The Dreadlord roared out of Tiger-Claw, taking possession of the warrior's body. "This is what I get for relying on the likes of you!"

Within an instance, the Dreadlord drained away the souls of the whole Si-Fan's. There left in nothing but a weathered corspe. It was the price paid for making a promise the Si-Fan could not keep.

"Yeah take that fools! That will teach to mess with Dan Hibiki, Sorcerer Supreme!" Dan exclaimed.

Victory for Dan was short lived as the cloak and amulet were taken from him. Just around the corner, Doctor Stephen Strange happened to arrive.

"Thank you all, it would seem like you saved me the trouble of defeating these foes myself." Doctor Strange states. "The Si-Fan's as well as Bishimon we're all influenced by the Dreadlord's evil magic. He made a deal that if they could defeat me then their resurrection of the master Fu-Manchu, but failed, well you know. I lend my possessions to Hibiki to ensure that it did not fall into the wrong hands." The Doctor paid Dan a scowl. "Yet, it would seem like it was in the wrong hands from the start."

"All in day's work Doc." Dan said in a cocky manner/

"By the way, you owe me money for that surgery I did on your ankles years ago." Stephen reminded.

"Oh uh…" Dan hesitated for a bit. This was already awkward for the martial artist as he stuttered for a proper excuse. Within a second, he took off running. The sorcerer only bided his time because he knew the deadbeat would not get far.

"Impressive work Chun-Li, you came very far on your training." Gen complimented his student with hand on Chun-Li's shoulder. "I have no doubt you will make a great master."

"Thank you. Master Gen." Chun-Li took an honorary bow.

Peter quickly arrived on the scene, acting dense as ever. "So what did I miss, something interesting?"

"Your strength is also to be proud of Mr. Parker," Gen commented Peter.

Peter were found out as he tried to think of a clever excuse for his disappearance as he always does. Chun-Li chuckled at his reaction. "It's alright Peter, he knows, it was not hard for him to figure out you know," Chun-Li assured him.

For once Gen smiled, much to Chun-Li's disbelief. Even on his good days or around her father, he never smiled. This made the Interpol Agent wonder but at the same time be relieved. After all, she knew the old man would not be around forever.

Around that time, they watched as the amateur martial artist was being chased by the Sorcerer Supreme. This moment left the three of them in the laughter of Dan's most embarrassing display of failure. No matter where Dan hid, Doctor Strange was there. He kept appearing and reappearing like a ghost. Usually, Doctor Strange would not use his magic for foolish and trivial matters, but this was a special exception and he enjoyed every moment of it.


End file.
